Rivals
by Goldenwriter14
Summary: Everyone knew about the rivalry shared between the Winx and Specialist. They despised each other. Whenever they were in a room, it was one thing after another with them. Their hate for each other stretched so far that nobody could calm it down. But after a certain event new feelings come into the light but they don't know how to deal with these feelings. Everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, wow two stories in one night. That is really something huh? Anyways this is the rewrite of Winx Highschool: Winx vs Specialist, now called Rivals. I'm probably going to finish this story in like fifteen chapters, With or Without you in ten, and Cinders, my second newest story in as many chapters there are in the books, probably, maybe less chapters since I usually write long chapters. As for information for Amicix: Hidden Secrets the Sequel, I will probably post information about it on Thanksgiving as a reveal about it and to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving. Onto another topic, I won't be updating any stories next week since I will not be at my home.**

 **Ok so enjoy the rewrite and I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

There was something about Monday mornings that always were upsetting, be it that it was the start of a new week or the fact that after two days of relaxation they had to be getting up early to return to reality. It was early, too early for Bloom to be out of bed, much less trying to wake herself up for school. It was these mornings that made Bloom despise school, not that she was special amongst every classmate who felt the same way.

She took a sip of her coffee, in hope that the substance would at least wake her up for first period. She wouldn't be so tired if someone hadn't blasted their music into the wee hours in the morning. Her neighbor just loved to do that to her, annoying her in every instance said person got. "Late night?" Flora questioned from her perch on the stool of the island, seated across from Bloom.

Bloom nodded, "Yeah. Sky Evans insisted on playing whatever that noise he calls music until like three in the morning." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of her personal rival. She rubbed her temple, feeling an ache building due to being sleep-deprived. The very fact that he did that only made her even more excited at getting revenge. "I hope Tecna and Musa came up with something to get them back for last Friday." Bloom winced at the memory, it had been that kind of night.

Flora nodded her head, taking a bite from her apple. "Me too. They've just been so disrespectful to us and it's not so funny anymore." She said. At first, she had been nice to them but they just kept pushing it further and further, digging their own grave until she gave up on the idea of them stopping. Her own rival had been incredibly cruel to her and plain rude, constantly calling her a hippie because of her love of nature.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "When was it ever funny?" She asked, "Even though the rest of the school, including the bimbos, think that such petty things are hilarious." She scoffed at the thought of that. So what, they had made fools of themselves, it wasn't like their entire lives were ruined, there was such thing as beyond high school. Flora said nothing in response, there was nothing that could be said to defend those boys.

Flora slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her phone off the counter and checking her notifications. She sighed, clicking the screen off and sliding the device into her back pocket. Bloom raised a questioning eyebrow at the action but said nothing, slinging her own bag over her shoulder. "We should go." Bloom said grabbing an apple after scanning the fruit bin. "Are we picking anyone up?" She inquired.

Flora nodded her head. "Yeah. Musa needs a lift, since somebody tp'd her car." It was obvious who that somebody was and it was obvious Musa was going to be in a sour mood due to his actions. Bloom nodded her head, both girls slipping out the side door and running to Bloom's car, the crisp air surrounding them the moment they left the indoors. Flora buckled herself in as Bloom started the car, putting the car in reverse before backing out of the driveway.

She slammed on the brakes suddenly as a sports car sped past, halting them in their path, "Assholes." Bloom muttered under her breath as Flora placed a hand on her chest to steady her breathing patterns. "You ok, Flo?" Bloom asked, eyeing her with concern as Flora nodded her head and Bloom finally pulled out of the driveway. Her knuckles had whitened around the steering wheel, "I can't believe they did that!" She seethed as they drove out of the neighborhood.

Flora nodded her head, "Me neither. That was really dangerous, what would have happened if you hadn't slammed on the brakes? We would have crashed, and somebody could have gotten seriously hurt." Flora crossed her arms, her own temper towards the jerks was ticking, if they did one more thing, she knew she would snap. She took a deep breath, trying to ease her frazzled nerves.

"I know right. I really hope the other girls have a plan." Bloom said as they pulled into Musa's neighborhood, the blue-haired teen standing at the end of her driveway, an annoyed and pissed off expression on her face. Musa climbed into the backseat of the car. "Hey Musa, how was your weekend?" Bloom asked as she drove out of the neighborhood. Musa gritted her teeth, putting her hands on the chairs and gripping them tightly.

"You'll never believe what that asshole did! He fucking tp'd my damn car! I'm going to kill him the minute we get into school! Oh, and guess what else, he tried to fucking dump mud on me, good thing I stepped back in time." Musa scowled, pulling her phone out and unlocking the device. "I'm going to text Tec. We are getting revenge right now." Musa announced as she typed furiously on her phone, her phone chiming seconds later.

Flora sighed. "Any hope that you'll stop cursing for a little bit." She said, wincing at the amount of foul language Musa could use in only a few sentences.

Musa shook her head, "Hell no. At least, not until I can beat the living shit out of Riven Anderson." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, a devious smile forming on her face at the idea of doing as she said. "And even then, I have plenty of people on my list. So, once I'm done with that list." She patted Flora's head.

"So, never."

"Precisely." Musa responded as Bloom parked the car in the school parking lot. She checked her phone, "The girls are inside, they're waiting for us by the girls' bathroom." She said, sliding her phone into her back pocket. Musa winced as she slung her bag over both shoulders, Bloom quirked an eyebrow at the action. "What? It's heavy." She handed it to Bloom as Bloom almost dropped it.

"What's in there? Bricks?" Bloom asked, handing the bookbag back to Musa, rubbing her arms. Her eyes widened, "Don't tell me you brought bricks to throw at them." She whispered fiercely as Flora's eyes widened as well, not believing Musa would ever do such a thing, it didn't seem like Musa was capable of going that far.

"Relax. There aren't bricks in the bag, just cans of paint." Musa pouted at the accusation in their eyes.

"Cans of paint? Why do you have cans of paint?" Flora asked curiously.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "That's the plan, throwing paint on them. When are we even going to throw paint on them? When they all are at their lockers?" She deadpanned as Musa scowled in response.

"Well, why don't you come up with something in an hour. We'll see how far you get." Musa remarked as they walked up the steps, some girls walked past them giggling and looking over at them. Musa scowled. "What? What are you looking at?" She gave them each a singular death glare as they scurried off, afraid of the musical teen.

Flora made a tsking noise, "Musa, you do not need to be so mean to them." She said in a scolding tone as she pushed open the front door. "I'm sure they were just curious and whatever they were talking about had nothing to do with us." Flora pointed out, even though she didn't believe that for a single minute.

Bloom scoffed, "Yeah right. They're probably followers of whatever those girls call themselves." She remarked, walking over to her locker and entering her combination. "So, where are the rest of the girls?" She asked after placing the books she would need later in her locker and getting out the books she needed now.

Musa checked her phone, "They're running late again. Apparently, a certain brunette did something to Stella's clothes this morning." Musa said as she slid her phone into her pocket and practically threw her books into her mess of a locker. Musa slammed her locker closed and leaned against it, smirking slightly. "I really hope they get here soon, so that we can start our little plan of revenge."

"And what is this plan of revenge?" Bloom asked, "Because from what I gather, all you have is the idea to throw paint at them."

"Well obviously we're going to put the paint in their lockers." Musa remarked, "Tecna already hacked into the system and got their locker combinations so once we have lunch we are totally going to do this." Musa explained, sorting through her notes to see if she missed anything. "Damn it. I forgot to do the science homework." She said pulling out the crinkled piece of paper as she sighed.

Flora rolled her eyes. "Musa, you need to start doing your homework. Anyways here's my copy, you better have it copied before third period." Flora sorted through her much neater piles of notebooks and gave her the piece of paper as Musa grabbed a pen from off the floor that had been kicked over and began filling out their homework. "I'm not even going to say anything about that." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey girls." Aisha walked over, spinning in her locker combination. Tecna and Stella following after her as they wormed their way through the flurry of students. Tecna was jotting down some numbers on a piece of paper while Stella looked downright pissed and spots of mud were already on her bookbag and her hair sort of damp.

"I'm guessing Brandon did the same mud thing that Riven tried to do. Aren't those boys just so hilarious." Musa said shaking her head at the actions of the two boys. Stella nodded her head in agreement, cursing under her breath as she entered her combination. "Don't worry Stell, we've got a plan to get them back, and it's going to be really funny." Musa said, unzipped her bag that she had stashed inside of her locker to reveal the several cans of paint.

Stella raised an eyebrow, "I'll explain everything to you in History." Bloom promised, "Well we better get going, or else the History teacher will throw a fit." She half-smiled since her older sister was said history teacher. Stella grabbed her books and followed Bloom down the hallway, trying to dodge people who were chatting with each other, their voices not quite loud but loud enough to cause a few teachers to hush some of them.

"I've got to get to chorus." Musa said, smiling slightly since she had her favorite subject first, rather than having it later and some other boring thing first. "See you in English, Aisha." She waved before disappearing into the crowd of students. Flora shut her locker and rubbed her temple slightly, a slight head ache pounding in her ears.

"Are you ok?" Aisha asked as Flora nodded, responding with a weak smile. Aisha gave her best friend a look before sighing. "I got to run to physical fitness 4, and I would hate to have to run laps again for being late." She said before making her way along the crowd.

Tecna slid her phone into her pocket. "Let's get to English." She said as Flora nodded her head in agreement, the majority of the crowd had already dispersed the chatter dying off as they were yelled at to get to class. Flora glanced down the hallway before following after Tecna to the English classroom.

* * *

Lunch was crowded, students talking much louder than they were during the first few moments of the day. "Hey girls." Flora greeted as she and Stella both slid into their seats at the circular table. The rest of the girls retorted with similar answers other than Musa, who was almost vacuuming down her food. "Musa?" She asked as Musa glanced up, swallowing the big bite of food, "Why are you eating so fast?"

Musa rolled her eyes. "We have to hurry up and finish if we want to get this prank going." She responded with her mouth full of food.

"Eww." Stella cringed. "Can you at least swallow your food before you talk? And plus, we still have an hour left of lunch." Stella pointed out, sliding her gaze over to the standard clock on the wall above the door, before taking a small bite of her sandwich and swallowing. "Aside from that, where do you guys want to have our monthly Winx Club slumber-party?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm sure we can have it at my house." Bloom informed them. "My mom loves having you guys over so I'm sure my parents won't mind a bit." She thought aloud before shaking her head. "And, we still have an entire week to plan this Stell." She pointed out.

Stella nodded her head. "A week is not enough time, and besides would you rather sort this out on Friday rather than today?" She asked as Bloom shook her head, taking a curly fry from Flora's tray. The doors were suddenly thrown open and a familiar group of boys walked in along with their so-called 'girlfriends.' "Oh hooray, look who just killed my mood." Stella said giving her rival a death glare.

Aisha crossed her arms. "Oh, you won't believe what Nabu did over the weekend. His parents came over to my house and you know what, he pretended we were friends. Yuck. Eww. There is no way in hell I'm going to be friends with the sociopath." She gripped her plastic fork tightly in her hands and gave him a death glare.

"All the more reason to get revenge." Musa pointed out, finished with her food. "Now hurry up eating so that we can do this. We don't have all day." She said, standing up to dump her tray. Tecna stood up as well, walking with Musa as they both dumped their trays. "Flora, you should probably eat something." She said, raising an eyebrow as Flora seemed to be staring off into space.

"Huh? What?" Flora responded, blinking repeatedly as she glanced around.

Aisha leaned forward. "Flo, what's going on. You've been like this for weeks. Is everything ok?" She asked as Flora sighed and shook her head, dropping her face into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked with a concerned note in her voice.

Flora glanced back up again. "It's just, my sister is really sick. I'm getting so worried about her and it's been keeping me up at night. Plus, with all the drama with the boys, it has just made me really tired. That's all." She said, sighing her head, tears building up in her eyes as Aisha and Bloom rubbed her back. "Thanks girls. I'm lucky to have such good friends." She said as the girl smiled at each other.

"Hey. We're all lucky to have each other." Stella said. "I mean, where would you guys be without me, probably with no fashion sense what-so-ever." She flipped her hair dramatically as Bloom elbowed her but laughed anyways.

Musa groaned. "Are you girls almost done eating?" She idly tapped her nails on the table impatiently.

"Well I'm done." Aisha announced standing up as Flora finished eating her fries and stood up as well, both girls walking to the trashcan and dumping their trays. "Look Flora, I may not agree with who you like, but you need to tell the girls soon. It's adding onto your plate." Aisha whispered as they walked back and Flora sighed but nodded her head, her gaze going over to a certain someone before she returned her gaze to her friends.

"Ok, ok, we're ready." Bloom laughed once they approached the table as Musa threw her hands up in the air, cheering slightly. "Now stop it, we already have enough attention on us as it is." She gave Musa a playful glare as Musa rolled her eyes and put her hands down.

"Who cares?" Stella flipped her hair, smiling. "They're probably just looking at how amazing we look." She winked at the rest of the girls and they just shook their heads at her, smiling at her antics.

"Now, let's go." Musa exclaimed, dragging Aisha to her feet and pushing her to the door. "Hurry up slowpokes." She hollered over her shoulder causing a teacher to give her a disapproving look and she just waited until he turned his attention to something else before flicking him off.

"Musa!" Flora said in a scolding tone as they walked out of the door leading into the hallway. "You can't just flick off teachers for yelling at you." She reprimanded.

Musa rolled her eyes. "I just did." She said walking over to her locker and pulling her bookbag out as Aisha did the same. "Now Tecna, onto the lockers." She said as Tecna glanced at a nearby locker number before pointing in a certain direction. "Now, let's hurry up. I really don't want to get caught for this before something happens." She said as she rushed down the hallway, the rest of the girls having no choice but to run after her before Tecna led them to six certain lockers.

"Alright, pick a locker and let's get started." Aisha said as she glanced at the notes Tecna had jotted down, thankfully on six separate sheets of paper before spinning the locker combination in and opening the locker. "Who has the string?" She asked as Tecna pulled string out of her bag, using scissors to cut a piece before handing it to Aisha. Aisha pulled a screw driver out of her pocket before opening the purple-colored paint and taping the string to it before closing it with some semi-strong tape and placing it on a shelf.

"Alright, anyone need any help?" Tecna asked, finished with her locker before she closed it, trying her best to be careful as to not ruin the surprise. Stella raised a hand as Tecna went over to help her with the lime green-colored paint that Stella was putting in the locker. Tecna checked her watch. "We should probably go; the boys will be here in four minutes and fifty-six seconds." She informed the group.

Musa finished with her locker and closed the door, "Alright, let's go." She said, helping Flora to close her locker while Aisha helped Bloom close hers. They all hurried around the corner once they heard approaching voices. "Anyone have anything to eat?" She asked as Flora sighed and handed her a bag of chips, giving the rest of the groups ones figuring they had some sort of plan over the weekend.

"I got to get my wallet." They could hear Sky say as the group turned the corner. "Did you see how the pathetic Winx were acting today?" He scoffed walking over to his locker. "It was hilarious, I can't wait to prank them again soon. Who knows? Maybe ruin their social life even more." He said cockily as Bloom peaked around the corner and mouthed a curse word at him.

"Logically, they're probably planning some stupid way to get us back." Timmy informed the group as he walked over to his locker. Tecna just scoffed at him using that word in a sentence, their rivalry went further into who was the most intelligent person not so much as pranks and other things. "So, Helia, how have things been going with Krystal?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Boring." Helia said as he too walked over to his locker.

"Is it me or is that your response for everything these past couple of weeks?" Brandon asked raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, Riven did splashing Musa with mud work out, because I definitely got Stella. It was so fun too, she was so pissed. Ah, good times." He smirked as he walked over to his locker that was next to Sky's. The only reason they really had those lockers was because they were popular not because the staff had assigned them that locker.

Musa pulled out her cellphone and held it around the corner, the boys too distracted to notice the camera aimed at them. "No, the bitch moved out of the way." Riven scowled as he opened his locker to get coated in bright pink paint. Musa had to bit her lip to prevent from bursting into laughter as the rest of the boys opened their lockers to get coated in paint. "What the literal fuck?" He growled, lifting up his shirt.

Stella couldn't help it, she burst into laughter as the rest of the Winx followed suit. "Ah good times." Stella mocked walking around the corner before she dissolved into more laughter. The rest of the Winx walking around the corner as well. "Musa, are you posting that?" She asked as Musa nodded her head, typing onto her phone furiously. The boys were too shocked to even move as paint dripped down the front of them.

Sky wiped some bright blue paint from his forehead. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you realize how expensive these shoes are?" He growled as he bent down over his precious dark blue rich-kid shoes.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Well then maybe you shouldn't wear expensive shoes to school or at all if you don't want them to get ruined." She pointed out. "'I can't wait to prank them again soon. Who knows? Maybe ruin their social life even more.'" Bloom said using her fingers to quote him, she laughed. "Yeah right, seems your own social life is going down the drain. But don't worry I'm sure Diaspro will still sleep with you." She pouted mockingly.

"You bitches are going to fucking pay for this." Brandon growled as he tried to wipe lime-green paint off his forehead.

Stella cut him off before he could make any more threats he would seriously regret. "Maybe you should wash that paint off soon, who knows it might actually leave remnants on you." She said before she laughed to herself imagining him with green paint on his skin. "You'd put the wicked witch of the west to shame Brandon." She taunted.

"Shut the hell up." Brandon snapped back, having nothing else to say.

"Or you'll what? Just remember Brandon, you were the one who pranked us last week and this is just the beginning of revenge. You haven't seen anything yet." Stella snapped, glaring at him, her eyes dancing with fire as she crossed her arms.

"I'm covered in bright purple paint." Nabu snapped. "At least you are in a somewhat manly color, not fucking bright purple." He glared at Brandon before giving Aisha a death glare as she only smirked back at him.

Riven threw his hands up. "Lime green? Purple? At least you're not covered in fucking bright pink paint. And you know what, Musa, I will get revenge and when I do you are not going to like it." He threatened as Musa walked over to him and gave him her own death glare, not at all deterred by his threat.

She put her hands on her hips. "And I will get revenge after that so shut the fuck up while you're ahead because I will win this." She smirked at him. "If I were you I would probably get going, wouldn't want anyone to see Riven in pink. People might actually start questioning things." Musa said as she walked away and Riven gave her a death glare.

"We're not finished here." Timmy swore before he stormed off, going into the direction of the men's showers at the pool. The rest of the boys following after him, giving their rival a death glare. The girls left as well, smirking at the boys as they went. Flora turned around as Helia did the same thing and they shared a look that said a thousand things before turning around and following their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I have been working on this chapter for a good bit and I think you'll like this chapter, I have made sure to involve more than Flora and Bloom in the remake and I am pleased to give you this. \Anyways I want to make a recommendation to another story I am writing, even if you haven't read Cinder from the Lunar Chronicles I think you'll like it, well I hope you will. So far, I haven't got any reviews from the story, so can you read it if you want so I know whether to continue.** **Without further ado, enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

With an annoyed groan, Musa slammed her locker closed. Slouching slightly, she was once again pissed off, not only by the actions of the bimbos but also the actions of Riven. Even his name filled her with a strong amount of hatred and disgust. "Bad day." Aisha stated from beside her, slinging her keys lazily around her arm. She was leaning against a nearby locker, eyeing some of the people that past, giving a few of them a glare as they gave her and Musa dirty looks.

"You have no idea." Musa said through gritted teeth, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking down the hallway. Aisha pushed herself off of the locker and fell into step beside her. She checked her phone and sighed at the message her dad had sent her, "Do you think we could stop for some fro-yo?" She asked, she didn't really want to go home, her father was going to be late and she still had that mess of her car to clean up.

Aisha shrugged. "Sure. I'm going ask Tec if she wants to tag along." Aisha stated, pulling out her phone and typing for a few minutes before her phone released a dinging noise and she slipped her phone back in her pocket. "Tec said she'll meet us there, she's in the library studying for midterms." Aisha said as they walked into the crisp afternoon air.

"She's always studying. And midterms are more than a month away. Why is she studying so far in advance?" Musa asked even though she knew why Tecna was studying so much, or at least one of the reasons.

Aisha once again shrugged, "She probably wants to beat Timmy in their midterm scores." Aisha stated, as they both walked to her car. The parking lot was crowded with students talking after classes and trying to warm themselves up. A few parking spaces were emptied but others had a mixture of people inside of cars and people standing outside of cars. Aisha held her keys out and unlocked the car as Musa opened the trunk and threw her bag in.

"Still can't drive your car, I see." A taunting voice said from behind her as Musa rolled her eyes and turned around, glaring at Riven and the bimbo attached to his arm. Riven was smirking at her and she just smirked back, remembering a certain paint 'accident' from yesterday.

"Oh, is that pink still in your hair. Oh wait, you actually dyed your hair pink. There are better ways of coming out of the closet, you know." Musa said in a similar voice as Riven and the bimbo glared at her but she waved their glares away. "You know, I heard somewhere that he plans to come out soon. So, I would run while I could bimbo." She said addressing the dark-haired girl as the person scoffed at her.

"You're just jealous that he wouldn't dare sleep with someone as ugly as you." The bimbo said, laying herself across him and clinging to his arm even more. Musa quirked an eyebrow at the action, biting back her laughter.

"He wishes that I would stoop as low as someone, so repulsing." Musa smirked back, slamming the trunk closed as Aisha threw her bag in. "By the way, Riven, my revenge for what you did to my car isn't done." She said before stepping into the car, slamming the door behind her to drown out Riven's retort. As far as she was concerned, she had said the final word in that argument.

Aisha pulled out, smirking slightly to herself. "That was hilarious, did you see his face when you said that and the roast about his hair. We really need to bring those days back where we would make fun of him for doing that." Aisha said, turning right onto a somewhat less school-traffic busy street. "You know, I don't know why I stopped making fun of Nabu's braid, seriously his hair is longer than most girl's hair."

Musa nodded her head in agreement. "I know right, it's like the boys are just trying to stay in their closet as long as possible." Her eyes widened, "What if they all 'do' each other like that?" She asked as Aisha slammed on the breaks, someone honking the horn behind her. Aisha smiled sheepishly before she continued driving, parking the car next to the fro-yo restaurant.

"That is so nasty. Get that image out of my head." Aisha said rubbing her head and giving Musa a death glare before she turned the car off. "Alright I need fro-yo to wash that out of my mind. God, Musa, do you really have to say everything you think?" She continued stepping out of the car as Musa followed suit, still smirking.

Musa smiled innocently, opening the door to the fro-yo place as the bell above the door jingled their arrival. "You pictured it." She said before approaching the counter and observing all of the options laid out before her.

Aisha followed her, a disbelieving expression on her face. "You said it." She retorted, averting her gaze to the flavors of fro-yo in front of her.

"You brought up Nabu's hair."

"You brought up Riven's hair first."

"We were finished with that conversation."

The person behind the counter gave an annoyed groan, "Will you just pick out a flavor already? There are other costumers here, you know." The guy said crossing his arms and pointing to the people who had just entered through the door. Musa and Aisha looked at each other for a minute before turning around, their expression darkening once realizing who had entered.

Brandon, being one of the said people, rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I'd rather not be here knowing a jinx was here." He smirked at them, lingering near the door as Mitzi, one of the girls from the squad of bimbos and girls that thought they were all that, clung to his arm. She shot Aisha and Musa a dirty look, clinging more onto Brandon and sneering at them.

"The same could be said for you and the bimbos." Aisha retorted as the man behind the counter face-palmed and walked off, muttering a string of curse words underneath his breath. "This is just our luck. First, we bump into Riven and bimbo number whatever, then Brandon, Sky, and Nabu and their bimbos." Aisha crossed her arms as the girls clinging to their arms gave them looks detaching themselves from the boys, for the first time.

"You know." Diaspro started off, "You could dress more like a girl. Honestly, no wonder no guy would ever want to be with you. Not to mention your ugly face and even more nasty, not to mention un-curvy body." Diaspro said, smirking to herself. Seemingly pleased with her little speech.

Musa rolled her eyes, "You know." She said in a high-pitched voice, mocking Diaspro. "You could dress less like a slut, oh wait, never mind. It's the only thing you know. And you want to call someone ugly, well you clearly haven't see yourself considering you cake on your make-up just to hide how unattractive you are. And don't even get me started on curves, you're less curvy than a stick." Musa continued in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, and it's funny that you boys can't even fight your own battles." She shook her head in a fake-disappointment.

"Someone hold my hoops, cause I'm bout to kick your ass." The bimbo clinging to Nabu said as Musa rolled her eyes, turning to Aisha and smirking.

"One. You could speak in proper English rather than slut trash. And two, please, like a stick could beat up a tree. You would lose in 8 seconds." Tecna said, walking over to Musa and Aisha. "I thought we were getting fro-yo not having a field day roasting rivals." Tecna continued, glancing over to look at the fro-yo. "And Musa, don't you dare get into a fight. I don't want to get kicked out of yet another place or pay a fee."

Musa pouted, "Fine." She said before she smirked evilly and walked up to the set of bimbos causing them to take off running. Tecna gave her an unimpressed look. "What? I had to do that." Musa said before walking over to observe the fro-yo. "Wow, boys, what good comforting skills you have. Now run before your girlfriends kill you." She turned around and smirked at them.

Sky smirked, "Awe. I'm so happy you care." He said in an overly-confident voice.

"No." Musa shook her head. "I'm sure Bloom wants to kill you first and I always help a girl out when she wants to kill someone I hate." Musa continued. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have fro-yo to attend to." She said as Nabu opened his mouth to say something more but she just held a hand up behind her, her concentration focused on the fro-yo.

The guy came back over, glaring at them slightly. "Have you picked something out, yet?" He asked through gritted teeth as Tecna raised a questioning eyebrow before turning slightly to face Aisha and Musa. Aisha observed her options a moment longer before nodding her head. "Great." He said unenthusiastically, "What do you want?" He asked uncrossing his arms and walking over to the options to stand directly in the middle of the options.

Aisha pointed to the glass. "Cookies N' Creamery." She said as the man nodded and pulled out a styrofoam bowl and scooped some of the frozen yogurt in it. "With M&Ms, snicker bites, and hot fudge." She said as the guy did as she said, adding the toppings and placing the bowl off to the side. He glanced towards Musa expectantly as she shrugged innocently and he scowled slightly. "Musa." Aisha nudged her, "Stop trying to annoy him."

Musa pouted. "That's no fun." She said before pointing to the glass. "Chocolate fudge brownie with snicker bites, M&Ms, and chocolate sprinkles." Musa said, "Chop, Chop." She clapped her hands together as Aisha and Tecna both rolled their eyes at her antics. Musa felt her phone vibrate against her pocket and pulled it out, sighing slightly at the second text message her father sent her.

"Vanilla." Tecna said simply without the guy even gesturing to her as he pulled out yet another styrofoam bowl and filled it with vanilla frozen yogurt. "With hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles." She said as the guy placed her finished fro-yo next to the other bowls. Aisha walked forward, fishing out her wallet. "You don't have to pay, Aisha." Tecna said, putting a hand out to stop her as Aisha walked past her hand.

"I don't have to play sports but I want to." Aisha said, handing the guy the money owed as he handed her some change and she placed it in the tip jar. The guy handed them their bowls and plastic spoons. "Let's sit over here." Aisha said sitting down in a booth in the back. "So, what did your father say?" Aisha asked after taking a bite from the delicious fro-yo in front of her.

Musa sighed. "He's going to be home late again. If he even bothers to come home that is." She said, taking a somewhat angry bite of her fro-yo. If the guy didn't see her as a good enough reason to come home every day than he wasn't worth a second thought from her. "So, why are you studying for midterms? It's more than a month away." Musa changed the subject, not wanting to ponder on the topic any longer than she usually did.

Tecna rolled her eyes. "And that month will fly by. Besides I have to do way better than Timmy this year. Last year, we tied, and I refuse to do that again." Tecna said, she hated to admit it but Timmy was not stupid, he was almost as intelligent as her. That was her pride. If he wasn't a total jerk and an ass they could have been friends but instead he decided to do that. "It's better than waiting for the last minute."

"There is nothing wrong with waiting for the last minute." Musa protested jokingly, she knew that procrastination was wrong and she tried not to do it but she just couldn't focus when she needed to. Besides, she had understood that she would never develop a career in half of the classes she had. She didn't have to know what she wanted to be to know that, she just knew it.

Tecna crossed her arms, "There is everything wrong with that." She said before taking a bite of her fro-yo. "And this is our senior year. You know, you have to figure out what you want to do sometime soon, right?" Tecna asked as Musa waved a dismissive hand, she didn't want to have that conversation but Tecna didn't seem willing to let that go.

"Moving on." Aisha said. "At least, you didn't hear that conversation we had in the car." She gave Musa a disgusted look as Musa smiled innocently, taking a bite from her fro-yo. Tecna raised an eyebrow. "You really don't want to know." She said.

"Well why bring it up?" Tecna inquired.

"To get you off Musa's ass about what she wants to do." Aisha answered, taking a bite of her fro-yo. "Seriously, you guys have had this conversation like a hundred times and there has been absolutely no result to it." She said, glancing around the fro-yo shop. It wasn't that someone would probably pick up on their conversation, she just didn't want Musa to get expelled when someone spread a nasty rumor about it.

"We have not had this conversation a hundred time." Tecna said. "Only twenty-eight." She continued but even she saw their point. "It doesn't matter, we just need to make sure that you have some sort of goal in mind. Obviously, Flora is going to get into photography and at the very least teaching. Bloom will become an artist or journalist. I'm going to get into the technology advancements field. Stella will probably be a designer or a teacher. And Aisha probably is going to become a sports director. Why couldn't you just pursue a career in music?" She ticked off on her fingers before asking.

Musa frowned slightly, "My father would never agree with that. That's what my mo-um- _she_ had been into and we all know how that ended." She sighed to herself, in truth she sort of loved music but she didn't want to start up yet another argument with her father. "Besides, now is about having fun, and I still have time to figure out what I want to do." Musa said as Tecna's eyes softened.

"You never have talked to us about it." Tecna said as she pushed her emptied bowl of fro-yo away from her.

"There's nothing to talk about." Musa said. Tecna opened her mouth in argument but Aisha gave her a look along with a shake of her head, telling her to drop the subject. "Stella really wanted to plan ahead this week, didn't she?" Musa said, changing the subject.

Aisha nodded her head, "I know. I think she's just slightly upset with what happened with Brandon yesterday morning." She said spooning the last bit of fro-yo in her mouth before stacking her bowl with Tecna's.

"Why would she be so upset about it? She isn't usually that upset about it." Musa asked. "And why'd you say that you guys were inside already yesterday?" She asked, glancing at Tecna.

Tecna tilted her head to the side confused, "Sorry, I have an automatic messaging timer because when Aisha picked me up, I thought we would be in school at the time so I set it off." Tecna said. Aisha gave her a strange look along with Musa, "What? I was really bored one time and it's not like a usually don't have to." She said referring to the times Musa had asked where she was when they weren't driving together.

"Well I should go. You girls want a lift or do you want to walk?" Aisha said after checking her phone and wrinkling her nose slightly. "My mom is getting on my back about being on time for some dinner we are having with Nabu's family." She shivered as she stood up.

Musa shrugged as Tecna nodded her head. "Yes. I need to finish studying." She said ignoring that both Aisha and Musa had rolled their eyes.

"Musa, you coming too?"

Musa shook her head with a faint smile. "No thanks. I've got to go get some groceries before going home. Thanks for the offer." She said as she waved. Aisha nodded her head as Tecna grabbed her duffel bag and they both left, the door jingling over their heads. Musa watched them leave before she slouched in her seat. She really wanted to avoid going home to an empty house and the fact that she had to go grocery shopping beforehand.

"What's wrong with you?" She heard a gruff voice ask and she glanced up to see Riven standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets. Musa glared at him and crossed her arms. Riven just shrugged and dropped to the seat across from her. "Pretty good prank yesterday, but you know I can do better. And I will do better when I get you back." He said giving her a glare of his own.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Musa said with a smirk, stacking her empty fro-yo bowl with Aisha's and Tecna's. "Besides, I'm surprised you haven't tried to get me back yet. Having a hard time coming up with something, pinky." She said tauntingly.

Riven crossed his own arms. "Funny." He sneered.

Musa rolled her eyes, "So, what do you want?"

"Can't I just come to annoy my rival?" Riven asked as Musa quirked an eyebrow. "Fine, I need a favor. I'm failing chorus for whatever reason and my dad said that if I fail another thing than he's sending me off to boarding school, so help me with that and I'll owe you one." He muttered as Musa smirked.

"I'll help you, if you give me a ride to the grocery store and a ride home and help me clean up my car. You know, from the mess you made." Musa pointed out the last part angrily.

"Oh, come on. Can't you just pick one thing?" Riven whined.

"Nope. Now do these easy things for me and I'll help you pass unless you actually want to go to boarding school." Musa said quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine, but you better actually help me and I'll not get revenge until my grade is up." He said.

Musa held a hand out for him to shake, "Pleasure doing business with you." She said with a cheeky grin as Riven just gave her an unimpressed look and she dropped her hand. "Rejected." She muttered. "Alright, now let's go and you actually have to wait for me, don't ditch or I won't be helping you." She said as they walked out of the fro-yo shop.

"Like I'd do anything to endanger staying here." Riven said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. Musa got into the car and buckled herself in as Riven smirked at her, "She's a pretty car, isn't she?" He asked tauntingly getting onto the main road as Musa rolled her eyes. Why did she even agree to this? There was only one way this was going to end, disaster.

* * *

"No way! I can't possibly wear this." Stella said as she put the dress right back in the closet and gave a death glare to her phone screen where Bloom's face was. "Come on, Bloom, I need something that will make me look perfect for dinner tonight." She said again. "My mom is hosting a dinner party and I need to look perfect, not like I just got out of school or I get my clothes from a thrift store."

Bloom groaned, "But why are you asking me?" She asked, "I have to finish an art project and eat my own dinner and you know how my dad is with his no phone at the table rules." Bloom said. "And I would like to get some sleep, before someone starts their music tirade." Sky had been blasting his music nonstop every night since forever ago and Bloom was really missing the ability to sleep at night.

"Why don't you just tell his parents? I'm sure they are getting annoyed with his tirade." Stella suggested, before she groaned. "I really need to impress the people at this dinner party, this could really boost my designing career." She said, frowning at her closet of her originals, now all of them seemed so inadequate for tonight.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to impress someone?" Bloom asked wiggling her eyebrows as Stella looked over her shoulder to glare at the propped-up phone.

"Shut up!" Stella hissed.

Bloom just giggled, "Anyways, doesn't your mom host these dinner parties like every week?"

Stella shook her head. "Not every week, like every other month and this is with a different set of people. I need to make sure I make a good impression in case someone knows someone that can boost my career." She said, biting her lip and returning her attention to her dresses before she glanced at an almost-finished dress she had. "I've got it. I'll finish this dress and wear this." She lifted up the dress for Bloom to see.

"Wow! Stella, that looks amazing." Bloom said, nodding her head in agreement. "You're definitely going to get some more costumers tonight if the right person is there." She said, "Why are you so worried about starting up your fashion career so early though? We're still in Highschool." She asked as Stella sighed and picked up her phone.

"Because I don't want to have to worry about anything when I graduate. I want to already have a good income so I don't have to worry so much." Stella explained. "I've told you this already." She reminded Bloom as Bloom just sighed, remembering her own not-so-good career. "And, whenever you girls need anything you can come to me." Stella added.

Bloom smiled, "Thanks Stell Bell." She said. "You better go get ready, you don't want to be too late for the dinner party." Bloom said as a loud voice was heard over her side of the phone and Bloom pulled the phone away from her to yell back. "Sorry girly. I got to go, time for dinner. I'll text you if I'm awake to see how it went." She said waving before she hung up.

Stella sighed and began to towel dry her hair, giving her hair a sort of beach curl effect. She walked over to her sewing machine and began finishing up the dress, once finished she went to her make-up desk and applied a light coat of make-up to not take away from the beautiful dress. She blow-dried her hair before slipping into the dress and combing through her hair. The dress was tight at the top before pinching in at her waist with a thick white sparkly belt and the top was a light gold before darkening in color and going past the belt and the bottom of the dress was pure white and had many petal-like folds.

"Stella." Her mother poked her head. "Wow darling, you look gorgeous." She said walking into the room in her own halter dark blue knee-length dress. Her high heels clicked on the wooden floor and Crescent, Stella's little sister, followed after her wearing a light blue and white dress with a puffy skirt and on her legs were white tights. "You both are gorgeous." She said dabbing at her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Stella smiled, giving a twirl in her dress. "It's one of my originals. I really hope someone will want to buy it." She said hopefully as Luna nodded her head. "Mom, shouldn't you be down there? People are going to be arriving soon." Stella said, glancing at her alarm clock.

"Right." Their mom said. "Well girls, I hope to see you down there." She said before leaving the room. Cress glanced at the closet filled of originals before running after it and picking up a small light blue version of Stella's dress.

"Did you make this for me?" Cress asked innocently as Stella nodded her head as Cress squealed. "Can I put it on? Pretty, pretty, pretty please." She asked placing the dress carefully on the dresser and clasping her hands together.

Stella laughed, "Of course. You better hurry though." She said as Cress squealed and left the room. She smiled affectionally after her sister before she slipped on her white heels, with gold designs sketched in. She glanced at the mirror and smiled at her reflection before exiting her room, the house was already filled with guests and she spotted her mother mingling in the crowd. Stella walked down the steps and joined her mother.

"Oh my, is this Stella?" The woman her mother was talking to smiled. "You look even more radiant than last time I saw you." The woman said, eyeing her dress. "I would love to buy one of your originals." She said as Stella's face lit up and she beamed at the woman along with her mother.

"Of course, what color would you want it in?" She asked.

"I'm thinking a beautiful dark green color." The woman smiled as Stella nodded, making a note on her phone. "Now go, have fun Stella dear." She said, making a shooing motion with her hands as Stella beamed and turned around, only to slam hard into a chest causing a liquid to spill all over her dress. Stella couldn't believe it, she felt tears brim the corners of her eyes, she had worked so hard for this dress but now it was ruined. _Ruined_.

"Watch where you're going blondie!" Someone hissed, steadying her on her feet as she looked up to see her rival. He was wearing a button up white shirt with a dark green tie and the cuffs of his shirt rolled up with black dress pants and shoes. To Stella, it felt like the entire room was watching, staring at them in shock of the turn of events. Brandon seemed unfazed and was wearing an emotionless mask on his face.

Stella felt her misery turn to white hot anger, "How dare you? You ruined my dress!" She hissed back, giving him a much-deserved death glare. It probably was an accident, but she was too upset with who had ruined what she had worked so hard on. Like he tried to do for _everything_ she worked on.

Brandon rolled her eyes, "I just made it better. And besides, couldn't you just wash it or does someone else have to do everything for you." He smirked at her, the idiot had the audacity to _smirk_ at her. Stella clenched her fist, even though she should just ignore him, she should not let anything he said bother her but it still stung for some reason. The comment about her being some spoiled rich-kid stung more than anything.

She jabbed a finger at his chest. "One, I do my own damn laundry." She held a finger up, "And two, I _made_ this. Hand-made, sown together by myself and no one else." Stella growled, glancing down at her ruined dress. "I've never done anything to damage what you hope to be your future career but you have crossed a line because you have done exactly that." She hissed under her breath.

Stella turned on her heel and exited the room, the crowd parting ways for her. Their whispers filling her ears, but it wasn't on her mind. When she had said that she saw something, she had never seen before from Brandon. Sympathy. For her.

* * *

Riven wrinkled his nose at what she put in the shopping cart, he had chosen to come inside with her rather than wait in the car all on his own. It had seemed since they had entered the small store, the shoppers and the people who worked there were keeping an eye on them, anticipating something. "How can you even _eat_ this?" He said lifting up the can of prunes. Musa rolled her eyes and put the can back in the cart.

"I don't. But, my father does. So, I have to buy them for him." Musa said as she scanned the shelves. "Besides, you chose to ask me of all people for help in Chorus and you agreed to my terms, so you have to stick by them." She said with a slight smirk as Riven glared at her, crossing his arms and not saying anything. A stubborn agreement that she was right. "I'm almost done, I just have to get some lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers." She promised, walking toward the fresh food part of the store.

"Add bacon and buns to that and it'll be a BLT." Riven muttered under his breath, as they walked to the section and Musa picked up some lettuce before throwing it in the cart. "Anyways, we've been here for the past hour and you still haven't helped me in Chorus." He whined slightly as Musa rolled her eyes at him, getting a bag of tomatoes and getting a plastic bag out for the cucumbers.

"Do you seriously want to sing in the middle of the store?"

Riven shook his head. "But even on the drive here you didn't help me, and that is part of our deal as you like to remind me." He said as he watched her get the cucumbers before she twisted the bag and threw it into the cart.

Musa pushed the cart toward the self-checkout. "If you wanted help that badly, then you could have said something rather than trying to destroy my eardrums with deafening music." She said, wincing at the car ride and the volume of his heavy rock music. She loved music but even then, she actually controlled the volume instead of letting it go to the max.

Riven huffed to himself. "Fair point." He admitted in a faint voice. "Even though I hate school, I need you to tutor me on this stuff more than one night. So how does Tuesdays sound and sometimes during study hall?" He asked.

"Why did you even come to me about this?" Musa asked as she got out her credit card and swiped it to pay for the foods. "I mean, there are other students in the class. Unless you wanted to spend more time with me. In that case, I'm flattered." She smirked at him, grabbing her receipt and loading her arms with shopping bags.

Riven took a few of them from her and they walked to the door. "Don't get too excited." He smirked back. "Plus, the teacher recommended that I come to you about this, and honestly nobody is going to actually tell me what I need to know to pass." He stated, unlocking his car and popping the trunk before lifting it up with his elbow.

"True. Only I would dare tell you how awful you are." Musa said as she placed the bags hazzardly in the trunk. She opened the passenger door and slid into her seat, turning on the seat-heater. "I forgot how cold it was getting." She muttered to herself, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself up as Riven got in and turned the heater on. "Thanks." She murmured with a half-smile.

For some reason, she found that their eyes had locked, they were looking directly at each other and there was something tingling inside of her stomach. Musa couldn't look away and for some reason she didn't want to. "I didn't do it for you." Riven sneered, turning away from her and she glared at him before turning away as well, rolling the moment over and over again in her mind.

The rest of the ride was quiet and soon he dropped her off and popped the trunk, letting her grab the bags before speeding off into the night without so much as a goodbye. Musa scoffed, shivering slightly as she went to her front door and unlocked it, using her hip to push it fully open. "Typical." She muttered to herself, shutting the door with her boot and turning the light switch on with her elbow. "He's such an ass." She muttered, dropping the groceries off in the kitchen and loading what needed to be loaded in the fridge.

Finished with her task, she dragged her school bag to her room and dropped onto the bed. She couldn't focus, the moment in the car rolling around in her head. Over and over again and for some reason she thought about his eyes. They were soft, a beautiful violet color that seemed lit from within, and the angles of his face just made the image more perfect. Her heart pounded in her chest for some reason and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Stella sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had changed out of her once beautiful dress into sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. Nobody had bothered her in the half an hour since she had come up. She _hated_ him, the jerk had to have done that on purpose. But why, the lime green may ruin his high school life but the ruined dress could ruin her career. She sighed to herself, the dress was hung up on a hangar and washed, hopefully it wouldn't be ruined.

A knocking on the door brought her out of her daze. She furrowed her eyes, the knocks were different, her mom wouldn't wait for a response and neither would Cress. So, who could be knocking on her door. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and wiping the rest of her make-up off. "Come in." She said before returning to the pillow. The door opened and footsteps shuffled in. "Well, if you want to say something. You can say it." Stella said glancing up from her pillow before her eyes widened in shock.

Brandon seemed just as uncomfortable, for once, his face was not smirking or arrogant, or even emotionless. His expression was morphed into something else. Was he apologetic? Did he feel guilty? But her temper flared, that jerk, that _asshole_. She glared at him, "Look, I didn't come up here to get yelled at." He said, rolling his eyes and shifting from foot to foot as Stella gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well, what did you come up here for? To brag about ruining my dress!" She hissed, running a tired hand down her face. "I really don't have the energy to deal with you right now, can you just leave?" She growled before returning her face to her pillow. No sound followed the request and she looked up again. He was still standing there, looking directly at her, only adding to her anger fueled by discomfort. "Can you please leave?" She repeated.

Brandon said nothing, walking slightly closer but she pushed herself up. He stopped, knowing that she would hit him if he came any closer. "I wanted to apologize for ruining your dress and for not being considerate enough to help you when I was the one who ruined it." He said as her mouth dropped open in shock and he chuckled at the expression.

"Did the Brandon Shields just apologize to me? Holy shit! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Stella muttered to herself, in disbelief that her rival was apologizing to her. Something that hadn't happened in the time they had known each other. "Well thank you for apologizing." She said as Brandon turned to leave. Stella bit her lip, debating her next question. "Does everyone really see me as a spoiled rich-kid?" She asked.

Brandon froze, not turning around. "No." He mumbled before he left the room before she could even blink. Stella sank into the bed, staring at her open door. Had that really just happened? What was wrong with her? Just earlier she was pissed as hell at him. Now, she was almost giddy that he had apologized to her. She face-palmed, she really needed some help.

* * *

Musa sighed, walking up to her locker and dialing her combination in and exchanging her pile of textbooks for a single textbook. "Musa, you do realize it's study hall, right?" Aisha asked, raising an eyebrow at the action, she had her arms crossed as she leaned against her locker. Her books had been placed in the locker and instead she was swinging her car keys around idly. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that you would study."

Musa gave her an unimpressed look, "I'm not the one studying." She muttered, giving Tecna a pointed look. "I made a deal with someone that I would help them in Chorus if they cleaned my car, because I don't want to clean that mess." She said, leaving out that it was _Riven_ she had to tutor. The girls would freak out if she presented that information, and besides it gave her time to mule over the 'incident.'

"But Chorus isn't one of the core classes." Bloom said with furrowed eyebrows. "Whatever, it's cool." She wiped at her eyes. "I still have bags under my eyes since somebody can't shut up with their music." Bloom moaned, "And it's getting harder to cover up with make-up since I don't want him knowing that he is costing me sleep."

"Why don't you just tell him, sweetie?" Flora asked, getting out a few notebooks to study as well. "It can't hurt that much, and besides maybe he will dial it down. He also needs to sleep, so maybe he will do that once you ask him. Nicely." Flora said, shutting her locker and opening a notebook before briefly reading over the lines.

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to ask him to do anything! He shouldn't be doing it in the first place." Bloom glared at the things in her locker, as if one of them would knock him on the head. "Anyways, how's your sister feeling?" She asked, changing the subject as Flora sighed, sagging against her locker.

"She's getting there, not really any better but that's better than her getting worse." Flora said, smiling falsely. "I really wish I could stay home and take care of her. If it gets any worse towards the weekend than I'm sorry to say but I can't come to the sleepover." She said as Stella gasped, giving her a look.

"Darling, that is the perfect time to come." Stella said as Flora frowned. "Well not so much the circumstances but when you need a minute to gather yourself why not come? It's not going to help Miele any better if you were so worried about her when watching over her." Stella said, rethinking her previous words.

"But-"

"I think Stella might be right." Tecna cut in as the rest of the group gave her shocked looks, excluding Stella. "Logically, if you are stressed about it than that might make Miele feel worse if you are around her for periods of time. It also wouldn't be very logical, considering you won't be able to remain in the same room without crying." Tecna explained, shifting her gaze from her phone as she shifted the books in her hands to one arm to provide more comfort and to ease the strain on her other arm.

Musa shook her head, bewildered. "I can't believe Tecna just agreed with Stella." She said as Stella gave her a death glare but she ignored it, feeling her phone vibrate against her pocket. "Sorry girls. I got to bounce. See you later." Before anyone could say anything, she disappeared in the crowd of people.

"So, who is coming with me?" Aisha asked, turning her gaze from the crowd of students to the remaining group. She crossed her arms, slightly annoyed that Musa wouldn't be coming but she tried to hide it.

"I'm coming." Bloom answered raising her hand slightly as Flora and Stella both did the same thing. Tecna shook her head, gesturing towards her stack of books. "Tecna, you know you can give it a rest with the studying. It's not like you need anyways, you are one of the smartest people in the school." Bloom said, rolling her eyes.

Tecna raised an eyebrow. "Exactly. I need to be the smartest, I don't want to tie with Timmy _again_ this year." Tecna answered with a duh tone. "Princeton or Harvard won't accept someone who isn't at the top of their class." She continued to explain, she wanted to go to one of the best colleges for something in the technology field, what it was she wasn't sure but she knew she was good at and enjoyed technology.

Flora gave her a sympathetic look. "We know and I have faith that you won't tie with Timmy this year and besides they also look at grades, number of referrals, the amount of times you get in trouble, and teacher comments. So, I wouldn't be too worried." Flora ticked off on her fingers and finished with a warm smile.

"I know, but I just really need to do this." Tecna answered, determined to beat Timmy, even if it meant missing a much-deserved relaxing hour.

Aisha pushed herself off the locker. "Ok then, good luck Tec. But, we've got to go or we won't have time to get there before the booths get taken up." She said, referring to their hangout of the Frutti Music Bar. While it was a bar but the bartender didn't serve alcoholic beverages to people under 21 and there was another person who handed out the actual fruity drinks. "Roxy won't be able to hold off people for long with our booth."

Bloom nodded. "Yeah, see you later, Tec." She said before the four began pushing their way to the exit. They tried to not get separated in the crowd and pushing people but Flora got separated anyway. Flora stumbled slightly, losing sight of her friends in the crowd and got pushed over. She closed her eyes, bracing for the harsh impact of the ground but arms encircled her waist before she could hit the ground.

"You can open your eyes." Helia muttered as he dropped his arms and Flora whirled around, eyes wide. They stared at each other for a minute, as they had done so many times before. Flora felt herself getting lost in his gaze but heard her friends calling her name and turned around to see if she could spot them, hopefully no one had seen that. "You should go." Helia said as she turned around only to see that he had disappeared.

Flora shook her head before she walked to the front of the crowd. "Sorry girls, I got separated." She said, not mentioning that moment, instead plastering an apologetic smile on her face. "Let's get going." She said trying to distract herself but someone had saw the moment and was watching them leave with widened eyes, specifically looking at Flora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. I've been thinking this chapter over for a good bit since I'm not really good with Tecna or Aisha, but I understand that some of you like those two and so I am trying to write about them. Another recommendation to Cinders, for you to read it. And some things I would like to clear up, when I first wrote this story it was really only about Flora and Bloom and not really the other characters so I want it to be more about them too. Also the girls are friends and friends get into fights, just something I want to point out for something that is going to happen throughout the story. Right now, the characters are becoming confused about their feelings and therefore don't want to accept them.**

 **Anyways, on with the story. I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

A book sat open on the desk in front of her, but the words all seemed blurred together and as if they were spoken in a foreign tongue, rather than the English she knew they were spoken in. Tecna could understand a variety of things, mainly technology. But for whatever reason, emotions left her stumped, especially with what she had seen earlier. Logically, there wasn't anything to go by, it had been a simple interaction not a proclamation as her feelings told her. She sighed, since when had she even followed feelings.

Feelings were blinding and confusing, they often got someone hurt more often than not, especially with all of the words associated with feelings. A part of her wanted to dismiss the subject but her feelings told her that there was something going on. She put her chin in her hand, trying to refocus her attention on the book, she had never struggled so much with studying, never had been fazed for long but this shock had not yet worn off. Her mind was still trying to come up with possibilities and answers but none of them were right.

Even though, she should probably talk about it rather than try to come up with these theories and trying to form a conclusion. That was like forming a conclusion without doing an experiment. Something that was scientifically false. She slammed her book closed abruptly, she wouldn't be able to focus anyways since for the past fifteen minutes she had tried, and _failed_. The librarian along with a few students looked up at her with dark glares before they focused on their books. Lucky.

Tecna said nothing however, instead choosing to leave rather than stay and try to focus on a topic that she clearly would not be able to focus on. It would be a waste of time. She took out her phone, checking the time. Twenty-three minutes had elapsed since she had entered the library and went to studying the big and heavy book. So there were approximately thirty-seven minutes till the warning bell rang and forty-two until the late bell rang.

She fished her car keys out of her pocket and checked herself out of the school before walking to the car. Since she was a senior, she could leave during study hall as long as she checked back in and finished the school day or it would be counted as a half day. Tecna unlocked her call and slid into the front seat before turning the ignition. She turned her car off though, it took her fifteen, eighteen if traffic was bad, minutes to get to the Frutti Music Bar and therefore she would have a couple of seconds before she would have to leave.

Sighing she got out her phone and unlocked it. 'Hey Musa, you done tutoring yet?' She texted, half-expecting a reply. Since Musa was probably tutoring someone she would probably not be able to reply and even then, where was Musa? She hadn't been in the library, a casual tutoring spot, so where was she tutoring someone? The music room? A couple of minutes later, her phone vibrated that she got a message.

'Not yet. Sadly, this is taking longer than I thought. Why? Having a hard time studying?' Musa texted back, with a winking face at the end of her message. Tecna rolled her eyes at the message, wondering why Musa said sadly, she did agree to tutor the person, hadn't she? And who exactly was she tutoring? Tecna supposed she would get an answer sooner or later, sooner rather than later.

'Ok, well get back to it.' Tecna texted back, pointedly ignoring the question. She clicked her phone screen off before tossing her phone into the passenger seat. She ran a hand through her short hair, and glanced outside of her windshield. Very few cars were still there, most seniors running off the minute study hall began to relax and take a break. Even though, study hall was called that, the namesake didn't matter, it was more of relaxing time.

Somebody forced open her car door however and she whirled around startled, watching as Timmy, of all people, literally fell in to her back seat, slamming the door hurriedly and ducking down as if he was hiding. Tecna blinked, before a loud screechy voice was heard outside of the car, a girl running along the cars. It clicked in her mind, he was hiding from the girl, she almost laughed at that. Not feeling even remotely bad for him.

The voice grew distant and Timmy sighed, closing his eyes. "What the heck are you doing in my car?" Tecna finally asked as Timmy sat up, startled and opened his eyes. Tecna bit back her amusement, her eyes trailing to the not-so far away girl, before snapping back to him.

Timmy fumbled for words before he adjusted his orange-rimmed glasses. "Um, I'm checking to see if people lock their car doors and obviously you don't lock yours." He said as Tecna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So, you won't mind if I kick you out of _my_ car that I'm currently in?" She asked with a smirk as Timmy noticeably paled. "What'd you even do to her?" She asked, turning back around and fiddling with her phone. Sliding the phone around on her fingers just seemed like something to look at other than Timmy.

Timmy smirked, "Oh you know, the usual. Make-out with her and then break her pathetic heart." He said with what some called a charming half-shrug. But it only made Tecna feel even more repulsed by him, what kind of guy, even an ass-hole, does that for fun. Then, tries to stay in his rival's car to hide from said girl that he used?

Tecna tapped her chin with her other hand that wasn't idly playing with her phone. "Well then, I better not get in the way of her revenge. Would hate for people to think that I tolerate your presence." Tecna said before reaching over to grab the door handle to push the door open, since she hadn't buckled in, it wouldn't be much of a problem but Timmy grabbed her wrist before she could even touch the door handle.

"I'm begging here. _Please_ don't open the door."

"And why not?" Tecna asked raising an eyebrow, keeping an eye on where the girl was, still looking for Timmy but her movement seemed angrier by the second. "After all, you probably hurt the girl as you said earlier and it's not like you can avoid her forever. She's going to get you." Tecna said in a logical voice, she had figured that the girl would, eventually, get Timmy and she was looking to bring popcorn to that event.

" _Please_. I'll do anything, just don't open the door." Timmy said, now fully sitting up but still trying to stay out of sight of the girl, as his eyes frequently darted to the door.

Tecna smirked, " _Anything_?" She asked as Timmy nodded his head frantically. She leaned back, "Ok then, you have to one, get out of my car, I already have to wash your tracks off it because I will not be questioned when you die. And you owe me. I can tell you to do anything and you have to do it." She said as Timmy's mouth dropped open. "Or, you could take your chances out there." Tecna said, gesturing to the door.

Timmy sighed in annoyance. " _Fine_." He said with a death glare aimed at her as Tecna only smirked in reply, before turning back around in her seat. This might actually be fun, she mused to herself. Getting to tell Timmy what to do. It was definitely shaping up to be a strange year. But she was still wandering, was this a decision based on feelings or logicn

* * *

Aisha took a sip of her smoothie, while yes, they had like twenty minutes left of time at the Frutti Music Bar, she still didn't feel like leaving. She didn't hate school but she wasn't obsessed with it like Tecna. They had spent their time since they got there, talking a little bit but after a minute, they had run out of topics to talk about. If Stella and Bloom weren't here, she would talk to Flora about her crush. Being sworn to secrecy by one of her friends sucked.

"One time, when Nabu's family was visiting, he almost destroyed the entire dinner. I think the guy was seriously drunk when he came over because he was all over the place. He almost fell into the steak and tipped over a jug of juice, scratch that, two jugs of juice. And her squirted dressing onto the table. It was hilarious, I was dying the entire time. Even though my mom was giving me sharp looks the entire time." Aisha told one of the many stories she had about the times of Nabu coming over.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Can we not talk about _them_?" Stella asked, crossing her arms and leaning back from her smoothie. "We're always talking about them, like our lives revolve around them." She said, rubbing her temple. "It's like you're obsessed with Nabu." Stella said as she gave Aisha a look and Aisha glared back at her, she wasn't obsessed with that self-absorbed jerk.

"I'm not obsessed with him!"

"Then stop talking about him."

Flora stood up. "Girls! That's enough!" She exclaimed, giving both girls hard looks before she sat back down, noticing the looks they were receiving. Aisha crossed her arms but didn't say anything, how dare Stella say something like that? Aisha _hated_ Nabu, she wasn't obsessed with him. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as Stella took a sip from her smoothie, and Aisha continued to glare at her.

"Both of you need to chill." Bloom muttered under her breath, shooting a glare towards people who were still looking at them. Aisha hated being told to chill or calm down, but she knew that Bloom was right. So, she did, she took a deep breath and let her frustration die down to small embers rather than a raging fire. She took a sip of her drink, allowing the cold drink to wash down her throat.

"I'm perfectly calm." Aisha said, crossing her arms and allowing a blank look to cover her face. "But I don't need you to say that I'm obsessed with that _idiot_. I'm not obsessed with him." Aisha said in the same cold voice, a tinge of anger emerging in her voice.

Stella stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Then why are you still talking about him? All you talk about is him. And don't say you just wanted to start a conversation because if you weren't obsessed with him than not every other sentence you say would be about him." Stella snapped, raising her voice slightly. Aisha stood up as well, gripping the table so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Aisha was angry but she didn't know what to say, Stella was partially right but that did not mean she was obsessed with him. "Just because you are so obsessed with Brandon doesn't mean that I'm obsessed with Nabu. Everyone is right about you, you really are a spoiled brat." Aisha spat the one thing that came to mind but guilt immediately filled her when Stella reeled back, a look of hurt crossing her face. "Stella, I didn't mean-"

Stella cut her off, her hurt look disappearing as quickly as it came. "It doesn't matter, clearly you don't know me at all if you think I'm just a spoiled brat. And that just means I was wrong to trust you. For that, I'm sorry. Flora, Bloom, I'll see you girls tomorrow." Stella said before practically running out of the booth.

Aisha stared at the spot of where she had been in horror, she shouldn't have said that and she followed Stella before she could even think a second thought. "Stella, wait." She yelled, running out of the building and scanning the people outside. A familiar blurb of golden blonde flickered inside of the crowd and Aisha pushed through the crowd. "Stella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder as Stella froze.

"Yes, you did. You meant every word." Stella said coldly, her back tensing as she shifted away from Aisha. She suddenly whirled around, anger and tears filling her eyes. "How could you even say that, after everything, you just say that?" Stella almost yelled, wiping at her eyes and glancing at the small crowd forming around, giving everyone a glare. Some continued walking, complaining about dramatic teenagers.

"I did not!" Aisha said strongly. "I'm so sorry Stella, I really am. I was just so-so angry that you say that, you know how I feel about him and saying that just got to me so badly. I blurt thing that aren't true out when I'm angry and I am really, really, really sorry." Aisha said, running a hand down her face, she knew in the back of her mind that they should be leaving soon but she wanted to fix this before she let guilt swallow her whole.

Stella stood there for a moment, allowing the words to sink in before she plastered a smile on her face. "It's fine, we should be getting back to finishing our smoothies before getting to school." She said, walking past Aisha. Aisha clenched her fists before she followed after Stella, she knew that everything was far from fine between her and Stella. Things had always been strained between them but she knew that their friendship was crumbling.

"Stella, wait. I am really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I'll do anything, even go shopping." Aisha winced at volunteering herself for something as despicable as _shopping_.

Stella giggled, shaking her head. "No way, I know you're sorry but I won't torture you with shopping. And I'm sorry too, about the Nabu thing. It's just, thinking about them is starting to mess with me." Stella explained, walking towards their booth.

Aisha pondered her words for a minute. "What do you mean by 'mess with you.'" She asked, holding the bunny fingers up for the last part as Stella halted in her steps for a minute before continuing the walk to their booth.

"Nothing." She said a little-too quickly as they slid into the booth. Aisha quirked an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. She didn't want to bring it up in front of Flora and Bloom but there were so many things going through her mind and she wanted to scream. She was tired of secrets.

* * *

Musa almost glared at the guy sitting next to her, they were in the Chorus classroom, opting to not get too much attention in the library. Plus, Tecna would be in there but now she didn't want to be even near this guy. Riven wasn't even trying, all he seemed to want to do is annoy the hell out of her. "Riven." She hissed through her teeth, he was leaning back in his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world. He probably didn't. "We have to work on this, unless you really want to go to a boarding school." She reminded him once again.

Riven scoffed, "You're supposed to be telling me these things not expecting me to do them on my own." Riven retorted, still leaning to the tipping point in his chair, his hands were clasped behind his head and he seemed to be zoning her out. Musa wanted to murder him, her car could be damned if the guy wasn't going to make an effort than she wasn't going to waste her time trying to help the ass-hole.

"I did! If you were had been paying attention, you would have known that! I'm not going to do all the damn work for you." Musa glared at him once again, resisting the urge to push his chair back only slightly more so he would fall back and get the sense knocked into him. "I am supposed to try and teach you, not tell you every step of the way. You're not a child! So, stop acting like one!" Musa continued to glare at him, slamming her hand down on his desk.

"Whatever." Riven said, continuing to lean back in his chair, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes so he could go to sleep. Musa gritted her teeth in annoyance, but reminded herself that he was going to clean her car. But, did it really matter? He was an ass, so was he really worth it? Hell no.

She stood up, grabbing her Chorus book and tightening her grip around it as Riven nearly tipped over before steadying himself and looking at her shocked. "Screw this! I'm not going to try and help you if you're not going to make an effort. I'll find another way to clean my damn car." Musa hissed as she stormed out of the room. The hallways were as crowded but in a few minutes the bell would ring and she could just get her mind off of how she wasted her time trying to help Riven so that he could just clean her car.

"Wait!" Riven yelled, catching up to her and grabbing her arm, he pulled her back into the chorus classroom and she glared at him, how dare he drag her back into here? She tightened her hold on the textbook, fully prepared to whack him on his pink head. Riven scowled, easily taking the textbook from her. "Fine, I'll pay attention." He said grudgingly, crossing his arms and placing the textbook on a nearby desk.

Musa glowered. "Who says I am going to help you? If you honestly think for a single minute that after you have wasted my time when I could be enjoying a smoothie, that I would just go back to helping you? You are delusional!" Musa snapped, reaching over to grab her textbook, she was going to kill him if he didn't back the hell away from her. Riven saw the action and cornered her into a wall, running a frustrating hand in his hair. She would of thought it was hot if he wasn't her rival. Wait, what did she just think? She can't think like this, especially about her rival.

"I don't beg people everyday, but _please_ Musa. I promise I will at the very minimum try, but please just give me a couple of chances." Riven said as Musa pondered his words. "I'll have Sky stop playing his music at night." Her attention snapped up at him, was he serious? Musa sighed before she nodded, realizing exactly how close they were. If they were anyone else this would be considered a pretty intimate position but they weren't and he soon backed away, leaving the room without so much as a goodbye.

Leaving Musa more confused and angry than ever.

* * *

Tecna glanced at her phone, signing herself back into the school several minutes after her deal with Timmy, once the girl had disappeared from sight, possibly moving on to search somewhere else, he had disappeared without so much as a goodbye. She hovered near the entrance, checking her phone occasionally. Seven minutes and fifteen seconds later, Aisha, Bloom, Stella, and Flora walked into the school, signing themselves back in before walking over to her.

"Hey." Aisha said, as the group walked to their lockers. "How was studying?" She said teasingly as Tecna reflected back to the past half an hour. She still didn't know if her previous decision was based on logic or feeling. She didn't understand it, and she worked so hard to understand anything she could but this answer was escaping her too fast for her liking.

"Fine." Tecna lied, spinning her combination in. She was almost happy, she could talk to Flora in the next class, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to study if she didn't talk to Flora about what she saw. She placed the heavy book in her locker and grabbed two ringed binders and two notebooks before shutting her locker. "How was the Frutti Music Bar?" She asked, changing the subject.

Stella and Aisha shared a look, "I think we're good, right Stella?" Aisha asked, her words meaning that something had been said between the two that had not gone well. Tecna knew that much, she had pieced it together with how the two had kept their distance when they had walked in, mainly Stella ignoring Aisha.

Stella nodded, "Yeah we're good." She said with a bright smile, slinging her arm around Aisha. "Although I might take you up on that shopping trip." Stella said teasingly as Aisha paled before rolling her eyes and shrugged Stella off, catching the joke. The bell suddenly rang as a few more students filled the hallways, emerging from their spots. Stella groaned, hastily grabbing her books before slamming her messy locker closed.

"You really need to clean that." Tecna pointed out as Stella just shrugged in response along with aiming a sheepish smile at Tecna. Flora grabbed her own books and gently closed her locker. "Hey Musa." She said to the approaching blue-haired girl as she angrily spun in her combination. "What's wrong? I didn't see you in the library." Tecna inquired as Musa grabbed her books before slamming her locker shut and leaning against it. Her knuckles were white form the grip she had on her books.

"He is such an ass. Why did I even agree to that deal with him?" Musa raged, her eyes burning as glared at curious onlookers, who turns their heads from the death glare. Musa ran a hand through her hair, taking in a ragged breath before she allowed herself to simmer down. "Sorry." She muttered, picking herself off the locker.

"Why would you tutor someone who pisses you off so much?" Bloom asked, quirking an eyebrow at the earlier behavior of Musa.

Musa shrugged, "He offered to clean my car." She said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "That was a terrible idea especially when the guy doesn't even want to accept help and thinks he is so good at everything." Musa said, a bit of anger still in her voice, but most of it had washed away.

" _He_?" Stella asked, quirking an eyebrow and smiling slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were tutoring a guy?" She asked with a pout as Musa glared at her, catching what Stella was insinuating.

"We. Are. Never. Going. To. Be. Together." Musa said through gritted teeth. "And this is exactly why, you would play matchmaker and I don't need a matchmaker." Musa continued to glare at her, hating what Stella was implying. Her with _Riven._ That was nasty, that was terrible, why would she ever get with that ass. But Stella didn't know that, she didn't know that Musa was tutoring Riven.

"What? It happens in most rom-coms." Stella said, shrugging her shoulders. "I got to go, I've got art next." Stella started to walk down the hallway, waving over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowd.

"Right. Come on Flo, we've got to get to History." Tecna said, grabbing Flora's arm and gently dragging down her down the hallway. Both girls waved to the rest of the group before they turned and continued to try to push their way through the crowd. They walked into the classroom and took their seats in the front of the classroom. "Hey, Flora, can I talk to you about something?" Tecna asked.

Flora nodded her head, "Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, opening her history notebook and glancing over her notes.

"What's going on with you and Helia?" Tecna asked quietly, as Flora froze, her face filling with shock before she covered it up but it was too late. Tecna had already saw the look and it had confirmed some of her theories, but she refrained from letting herself reach a conclusion, she didn't like the conclusion.

"N-N-Nothing. W-Why would you say that?" Flora stuttered slightly, her face becoming slightly pink as she glanced around, making sure no one had heard their conversation.

"Don't lie to me Flora. I saw what happened in the hallway earlier. I saw that he caught you and you two looked at each other for almost three minutes." Tecna said as Flora paled, before sighing and ducking her head. "Flora! No! You can't like him! You know how bad he is, especially with how he treats others. When did this even happen?" Tecna whispered, slightly raising her voice but keeping it quiet so no one else paid them any heed on their conversation.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened." Flora said, holding her hands up, a red tint on her face. "I don't even know why it happened. I don't want it to happen." Flora whimpered, burying her face in her hands. "If he knew, he would reject me so cruelly." She whispered in a quiet voice, some tears leaking from her eyes.

Tecna softened, her first initial reaction was to scold Flora, but she could understand how bad Flora must be suffering, she liked her rival. Was that why Flora was struggling so badly, because she was hurting from her crush on Helia? It made sense, Flora often looking so lost in thought, she was trying to work out a way to get over him. "I'm so sorry." Tecna whispered as the late bell rang and the teacher walked into the room, locking the door behind her.

This was really bad.

* * *

"So, have your parents given the ok for us to come to your house this week?" Stella inquired, the girls were in their usual six-way facetime group chat. Aisha's laptop screen was divided in five individual screens, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, the sleepover was an almost weekly thing, unless they had other business to attend to but there was usually an excuse that came along with when they didn't show.

Bloom nodded, actually rolling her eyes. "Stella, _relax_ about the sleepover." Bloom said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth, she was lying on her bed with a bowl of popcorn near her and, by the dimmed noise, a movie playing in the background. "So, are we going to the Christmas gala in two weeks?" Bloom asked, changing the subject to the dance the school was hosting in celebration for Christmas.

"I don't know." Flora answered, playing with her hair. "Last time, we ended up sitting on the sidelines awkwardly during the slow dance. I really don't want to go through that, _again_ , this year." She bit her lip, the memory of the last year had been a horrible experience for them, especially her. Considering she was sensitive to feelings and the fact that her rival belittled her during that time added to it.

"No! No! No! We _have_ to go! I have been working on our dresses for months." Stella immediately protested, her lips curving down in a pout.

Musa raised an eyebrow. "What about Secret Santa, I would hate to get that person from last year who yelled at me for not getting them a specific bag. Like I was supposed to ask." Musa shook her head, the person from last year had ended up with a not-so-pretty nose when Musa had snapped.

Stella sighed, wincing at her own bad memory of the Secret Santa. "But, wouldn't it be fun, and besides if you girls decide you don't like it then we can leave. It would be fun to just go and steal all those deserts." She said the last part jokingly, even though Musa and Aisha had done it the year before.

"I don't know, girls." Flora said, playing with her hair. Stella gave everyone puppy-dog eyes and clasped her hands together in a begging manner. "Fine, but we leave immediately when the slow songs start." Flora said as Stella giggled and former sighed, running a hand down her face.

"Well, I really need to stash up on candy and since you have the dresses already made. I don't think we'd hear the end of it, if we don't go." Musa said, gesturing to one of her remaining bags of candy. "I'm in, who in their right mind would say no to free food?"

Tecna rolled her eyes, "Technically it's not really free, there is still a five-dollar entrance fee." Tecna informed her as Musa waved a dismissive hand. Tecna sighed at the action, her annoyance ticking since Musa was so dismissive to these things. She glanced around her for a moment before her gaze returned to the screen. "Well, I've got to study. See you girls tomorrow." She said.

"Bye Tec." Flora waved in her own screen, suppressing a yawn as Tecna's screen disappeared from the video-chat. Flora sat up, running her hands through her hair, and glancing at the somewhat finished homework around her. "I've got to do some homework, good night girls." She said with a small wave as the remaining four waved back before her own screen disappeared from the video-chat.

Aisha sighed, laying flat on her bed, she knew that the position she was in was unladylike and her mother would scold her own her clothes but she was alone in her room. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and glanced tiredly at the three girls on her screen. "I've got to go; my mom is going to flip if she finds out I'm not asleep yet." Aisha admitted before she too logged out of the video-chat.

She shut the laptop and slid it onto her nightstand, glancing at the time before she sighed and moved to lay on her back so she could stare at the canopy of the bed above her. She shut her eyes and mulled over the events of the day. The fight with Stella, they usually had their fair share of fights but Stella seemed more upset than usual when she was called bratty. Then there was the constant pressure of her mom trying to get her to be the perfect daughter. And Flora, sweet and innocent, had fallen for her rival.

Things were changing way too fast for her liking.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry. I know that I have ben taking forever to post stories that I promised I would finish and I will finish them, I promise. It's just taking me longer than I thought it would. Anyways, I have come to the conclusion that I don't really know where this story is going and how I am going to get the couple together, if I end up doing that. Heck, I don't even know what I am doing for With or Without You, but I am really sorry for the delay. If you could give me so advice that would be fantastic. Ok so on with the story and again I am really sorry for the lateness of this update.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

The teacher was talking, but Flora couldn't listen to her. There was so much going on lately, between her sister, her feelings that were confusing the heck out of her, and even the Christmas gala seemed to add one more problem to her plate. She nodded her head to whatever the teacher was saying, stifling a yawn. Bloom may have slept peacefully last night, possibly for the first time in almost a month, but she was so confused that she couldn't even sleep. Her thoughts were too rampant.

"Flora?" The teacher tapped her desk and Flora glanced around herself startled, noticing that everyone was focused on an assignment. The teacher was frowning disapprovingly, "You are supposed to be seeing who you were paired with to write a short story and go pick a genre out of the hat." The teacher reminded her, pointing to the front desk. A small sheet of paper was on the desk signifying the pairs.

Flora nodded, smiling thankfully and sheepishly as she slid out of her desk, the teacher's gaze burning into her back. She glanced at the list and felt her heart do a little flutter. Right next to her name was _Helia_. Flora sighed, glancing around the room to see if she could spot said partner but he seemed pretty caught up with Timmy and Sky. People who she skimmed her gaze over shot her wary, sympathetic, and jealous looks. Flora tucked a strand of hair behind one ear however, choosing to ignore those looks and wait patiently by the desk.

She didn't have to wait long. "Boys." The teacher said rather loudly, glaring at the group of three boys that had spent their time talking rather than paying attention and doing the assignment. "Get to the front and get your partners, and pick a genre." If the teacher wasn't restrained by the rules of not cursing, she would be cursing the boys out.

Sky scoffed, opening his mouth to make a comment but Helia jabbed him in the side, dragging him to the table, following Timmy. "Well, if it isn't the tree-hugger." Sky remarked, smirking at her. Flora crossed her arms raising an eyebrow before turning her body so she wasn't facing them. "What happened? Your partner not wanting to be anywhere near you." He continued, dragging his finger lazily down the list of pairs.

Flora played with her hair, a nervous tic she had since she was little. "No, if anything, I don't want to be anywhere near my partner." She said quietly. She still didn't understand why the boys acted like that, even though she had shown them nothing but kindness. The other girls hadn't put up with their crap since day one, but she hadn't snapped until a couple of month ago. It was really confusing for her, especially with her recent feelings coming into the light, thinking about it made her scared.

Helia was going to reject her cruelly if he ever found out and with her luck he would. In that case, she'll just skip town or change her name. "It's not like I want to be anywhere near you." Helia's voice brought her back to the moment. Flora hid her wince by crossing her arms and giving him a dark look. Hopefully, he didn't notice, hopefully he was too thick-headed to realize how his comments were actually hurting her.

She gestured to the black top hat on the desk with little folded together sticky notes inside of it, "Are you going to pick the genre, or should I?" She asked as Helia scoffed and picked a dark green sticky note from the hat. Flora tried to peak over his shoulder, but she was too short to do that, "Can I see the genre?" She asked as Helia smirked at her, holding it above her head so that it was so close but so far away.

"If you can get it shorty." Helia said, yawning for effect. Flora felt her face burn, hearing some chuckles and giggles throughout the classroom. Why? Why him? Why her? Just Why? She gave him a dark look instead of embarrassing herself by jumping up for the small sticky note. "What's the matter, can't reach it?" Helia lowered it for more effect.

Suddenly the card was snatched out of his hand and given to Flora, Musa stood next to her, looking pissed off with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Why are you such an ass?" She asked rhetorically before getting a purple sticky note from the hat. She walked back to her seat, giving Flora a look to ask if she was ok and Flora nodded, answering the unasked question.

 _Rom-com_. The sticky note said in not-so neat writing. Flora sighed, walking back to her desk. Helia following after moments later, this was going to be a disaster, especially with Helia as her partner. "So, how are we going to do this?" Flora asked, putting the sticky note in the middle of the desk and getting out her notebook. She glanced up, watching as Helia leaned back in his seat, not bothering to listen to her. "Helia?" Flora asked.

"What?" He asked, annoyance thick in his voice.

Flora narrowed her eyes, " _We_ need to work on this?" She answered crossing her arms, "I refuse to get a failing grade because you don't want to do work." Flora said, pushing his chair back in the correct position. Helia glared at her, grabbing the sticky note and crumbling it into a paper ball before tossing it somewhere.

Flora gaped at him, face-palming. This was going to be the worst project ever.

* * *

Bloom loved working on her art project, unlike most schoolwork, it was something that was never boring. She glanced at her painting, it was a painting of a golden mask, shimmering but almost see-through. Inside of the mask was a side-view of a purple towered kingdom, a sunset painted behind it. Small birds dotted the view. Outside of the mask it was dark and like they were in a purple abyss.

"That is beautiful." The art teacher commented, walking past their art projects. They had to paint something that had a greater meaning, her painting originally meant that not everything is what it seems. But her painting could mean a hundred things, that beauty can be found in darkness, that the eyes can show what you believe. Bloom sighed, grabbing a tiny brush and creating a more ominous effect to the background.

She glanced at her pallet, picking a dark purple color and gently dabbing her brush into it. Bloom was so happy with her painting, it was so special. Add to that, she felt almost rejuvenated from the single night of good sleep and not waking up to only a few hours of sleep. She sighed, wondering why Sky had suddenly stopped being annoying, it was so unlike him to not play his music.

Their schedules were so odd to her, it made her miss sleeping in at middle school, she had taken advantage of that. Now they had to get up before the sun, go to school at 7:15 and school ended at 2:40. Luckily, they had an A-day, B-day schedule so they only had four classes each day, five with study hall included. But for seniors, study hall was basically free time. She didn't particularly like the schedule in freshmen year, but it had grown on her.

Luckily, next block was lunch, well for her anyways and that the girls also had the same lunches as she did. Bloom suddenly felt something really cold and sticky go down her back, she gasped putting her brush down and feeling her back only to come up with bright blue paint. "Oh my god." She said, standing up, her eyes wide with shock as she turned around to see the person who had done this.

Sky stood there, a smirk on his face, holding a tube of bright blue paint. "Sky Eracklyon! This behavior is unacceptable!" The art teacher exclaimed, taking the tube right from his hands and slamming it onto another person's desk. The art teacher seemed aghast at how much paint was on Bloom's back and Bloom felt sorry for the woman, she had spent her hard-earned money on good paint and Sky had just ruined that. "You will be paying for another tube." She turned her sharp gaze to Bloom. "Both of you, to the principal's office." She pointed to the door.

Bloom felt her mouth fall open, the woman was putting this on her, she hadn't had the bright idea to dump fucking bright blue paint on herself, did she? Why the hell was she getting in trouble for this? Everyone saw what happened so why was she going to the principal's office. "You're an ass-hole, Sky." She hissed, turning around and checking on her painting to make sure it hadn't been damaged in anything that had happened.

The art teacher seemed to understand and lifted the canvas up, taking it to the back of the classroom. She then pointed to the door and Bloom grabbed a few towels and started to try and get the paint out of her clothes. "God damn it! Because of you, I'm now in trouble." Sky growled at her, stomping ahead.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the idiot who dumped god damn paint on me! So, shut the hell up, you wimpy little prick!" Bloom retorted, still trying to wipe the paint off her ruined clothes. She mentally went over what other clothes she had to wear but came up empty handed, since she wasn't required to take gym anymore, she had said hooray and never brought gym clothes to school. But now, she desperately needed them.

Sky's expression seemed to soften, if that was even possible, before his eyes hardened and he stormed down the hallway. Bloom sighed, following after him, still trying in vain to get the stain of paint out of her clothes. She glanced into the classrooms, if anyone saw her with bright blue paint on herself it would become even more of a spectacle than it already was. She ducked down, trying to escape any wondering eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Sky's voice made her jump as she barely made it past the classroom.

She rolled her eyes, "If anyone saw me like this, it would become even worse than it already is. I don't need word traveling faster than it already is." Bloom said airily, standing up, trying to make sure that no one had saw her. She finally landed her gaze on Sky, who was standing there, a pair of clothes in his arms. "What are you doing here? Didn't know that you wanted to ruin your reputation or social life." Bloom smirked.

Sky glared at her, shoving the clothes into her hands. "Here." He muttered, "I found them in lost and found." He said as Bloom observed the clothes, getting over her shock. Some baggy sweatpants that she would probably need to loosen, and a tank top along with a sweatshirt. "Besides, this isn't going to ruin my social life. Girls will see me as a sweet guy and want to sleep with me more." Bloom narrowed her eyes, his actions weren't him being a little nicer, nope, he was just focused on his own game.

But why should _that_ matter? He had done it before, so why did it sting a little that his niceness was just an act. "The only reason that nobody wants you is A, they don't like you, or B, Diaspro scares them off since you are her 'man.'" Bloom informed him, she hated the bleach blonde airhead, the girl was a total brat and not to mention a bitch to Bloom since it was either getting revenge on Bloom or sleeping with Diaspro what Sky was thinking of. And Diaspro _hated_ that not all of the attention was on her.

Sky smirked. "Is someone jealous?" He said cockily, crossing his muscular arms. Bloom tried not to look at the muscles, but her gaze snapped to them momentarily and that only inflated his ego.

"No way, I don't like Diaspro. So why would I be jealous of you?" Bloom said, after trying to come up with a retort. "Anyways, thanks for the clothes. Don't expect me to ever say thanks to you again though." Bloom said, returning her attention to the clothes in her arms.

"I'm nice to you and you're still a bitch." Sky said, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "We should be getting to the principal's office or they're going to call us down and I don't want to ruin my life by it being known that I hung out with you any longer than necessary." Sky said before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway.

Bloom rolled her eyes, throwing the paint-covered towels away. "You threw paint on me. Do you expect me to be _nice_ to you?" She asked, distancing herself a little from him. He was still her rival, they still didn't like each other, they hated each other. She reminded herself, but she felt so comfortable saying anything to him.

"You threw paint on me on Monday." Sky retorted, seemingly prepared for the statement.

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Must I remind you of last Friday." She said, not even wanting to get into detail of the prank. Sky just smirked, although a trace of apology flashed in his eyes. "I don't even want to know what the principal is going to do. We've only got one more strike left, two including this one." She said, running a hand down her face. Sky crossed his arms, not at all happy with the fact that one more strike and they were in serious trouble, whatever the principal decided for them to do.

Sky didn't answer her, only opening the door and holding it slightly for her before they walked into the principal's office.

* * *

"So, what did the principal say?" Stella asked, popping a chicken popper in her mouth and chewing on it. Bloom was reliving the story of the incidence in the art classroom to the rest of their group. The rest of the girls were seated around the circular table and either looking at Bloom for the rest of the story or just listening and focusing on their food.

Bloom swallowed her food, "Well she said that if the twelve of us gets one more strike than all of us are going to be in some serious trouble." She said, taking a sip of the school milk, before wrinkling her nose slightly. The school milk wasn't so bad, but recently it had become a lot worse. "I don't know what kind of punishment we'll get but I am kind of worried." She admitted, resting her forearms on the table.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Please. Mrs. Faragonda is the nicest principal in the state, there is no way she is going to go so bad." She said, pushing her tray away from her, finished with her meal.

Tecna glanced up from her book, marking the page. "I don't know, if she even lets Mrs. Griselda have a hand in anything, it's going to be really bad." She said, mentioning the proclaimed Queen of detention, even teachers went as far as calling her that.

"Can we stop thinking of how we're going to die?" Aisha asked with a shiver, it was no secret how rude and mean the Queen of Detention was. "So-" She said before she was abruptly cut off by the loud noise of heels approaching their table. The cafeteria itself was loud but those heels had a distinct sound to them. Bloom sighed, knowing exactly who was approaching their table.

Then, something wet and slimy went down her lost and found clothes. She gasped as Stella stood up, "What the fuck is your problem, Diaspro?" Stella snapped, only being briefly held back by Tecna, but even then, she was glaring at Diaspro, who had her tray tipped over and an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh nothing." She straightened her tray up and observed her clothes to make sure nothing got on her clothes. "All thought I saw you and Sky talking in the hallway earlier and wanted to make sure that you knew that he is _mine_." Diaspro said in a nasally voice, her threat carrying clear in her words. The entire cafeteria was silent, everyone watching the event with anticipation.

Bloom stood up and turned around, macaroni stuck to her hair and glared at the tramp. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Are you delusional or did someone off you drugs? For one, Sky is not a god damn toy. And two, me and Sky are rivals for a damn reason, so stop being so damn jealous that Sky's attention isn't always on you." Bloom snapped, grabbing her food off the table and dumping it on Diaspro. Revenge.

"You bitch!" Diaspro screamed, motioning for her bimbo friends to come up to her but honestly it looked funny as hell. Them all cringing and jumping over themselves to help their friend, and Diaspro's face was redder than Bloom's hair as she gave her a weak death glare. Strong for Diaspro but weak for anyone else. Bloom rolled her eyes, the honestly looked like the doing some stupid assemble thing on old T.V. shows.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "If anyone's the bitch here, it's you." She remarked, getting out of her chair. Suddenly, the boys decided to make their grand entrance, their eyes immediately going to the girls and bimbos. They quickly walked over to the group. Sky shooting Bloom a look, saying that they were getting in some serious trouble once this was over as she nodded and motioned to Diaspro.

Diaspro noted the exchange. "Stop looking at him. He is _mine_ , you ginger-haired bitch." Diaspro snapped, walking over to Sky and draping herself over him. Sky, for his part, looked mildly uncomfortable and pushed Diaspro off of him. "No babe, don't waste your breath on her. I handled the situation." Diaspro said, pushing herself against him.

Brandon pushed her off and she fell backwards, her bimbo friends catching her. "Get the fuck off him, slut." He snapped as Mitzi gaped at him in horror. Out of her anger, she grabbed someone's salad and threw it at Stella, who was surprised at the action and got hit in the face with a salad. Stella wiped the lettuce off her face and chucked some chicken poppers at Mitzi but she had bad aim, so it hit Brandon instead.

"Food Fight!" A random kid yelled as everyone started flinging good everywhere. The bimbos were the first to follow, aiming for the Winx and the Winx were fighting the battle split into groups of three. Aisha and Musa ducked behind a table and started gathering nearby meals and launching them at Riven, Nabu, Darcy, and Layla. Flora hid behind a table with Stella and Bloom and Tecna went with Aisha and Musa, telling them the best shots.

"That escalated." Stella muttered, rubbing her temple. She then tried to dodge some stray macaroni that was flung at her by the bimbos and friends. She grabbed an open bag of ships and chucked it at Mitzi, finally hitting the girl in the face. Stella cheered, but was hit in the back by one of the followers of the bimbos with macaroni. "Seriously, it's cowardly to hit someone in the back." She yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" Mitzi screeched through the crowd and Stella rolled her eyes, flicking her off. Bloom was then dragged out by Diaspro, who then proceeded to tackle her to the ground. Bloom screamed, punching the girl off her. "You bitch." Mitzi lobed some meat at Bloom but instead hit Flora.

"Hey! Nobody hits our Flora!" Stella roared, getting out of the safety of their little cocoon of a table and bombarding Mitzi, and sometimes Brandon with macaroni, salad, chicken poppers, and anything she could find. Suddenly, the bimbos stepped out of the battle, smirks across their faces and the Specialist took their place, every single one of the group lobbing meat at each other and making snide comments at each other. "You should really invest in telling you bimbo to shut her mouth!" Stella yelled at Branon, throwing a half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich at him.

Brandon wiped the sandwich off his face, grabbing a nearby tray of chicken poppers and ducking them on her head. "Shut up you dumb blonde." He yelled as Stella then tackled him to the ground for making one of the dumb-blonde references. It pissed her off that people were so stereotypical. Brandon pinned her to the ground, shoving some macaroni in her face.

"Get off her." Bloom yelled, ready to tackle the brunette to the ground or bombard him in cafeteria food but she was cut off by Sky. She grabbed a nearby tray and threw it at his head, hitting him in the nose and he gasped, jumping back and holding his nose as blood began to leak from it. "Oh shit!" Bloom exclaimed, grabbing the container of napkins and bringing it over to him, she may hate the guy but giving him a bloody nose was still something she felt bad for.

Sky grabbed the napkins and pressed them over the nose, the blood staining the fabric a dark brown-red color. "You're crazy, you know that." He muttered, wincing. Bloom sighed, pulling him away from the meals being thrown everywhere. He groaned. "We're going to get in some serious trouble once this is over." Bloom nodded her head in agreement and began to take his hands from his face. "Ow! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see how bad it is! Now, move your hands!" Bloom said, trying to pry his hands away and not damage his nose further.

"No way! You're not a damn doctor!" Sky yelled, ducking his head to avoid any food that missed its target.

Bloom glared at him. "Just let me help!" She said.

"Why? You caused this?" He glared at her as she sighed.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with a tray and damaging your nose." Bloom muttered, "Now let me see your nose!" She exclaimed, finally prying his fingers away. He was so shocked that his fingers felt to his side numbly, a few napkins falling from his grasp. His nose was already beginning to look sunburned red, but there was little bruising. It was probably just a bloody nose and not a dislocation. "I think your nose is just bloody, it might bruise a little but no dislocation." She informed him quietly.

Sky huffed. "Then why does it hurt like hell?" He grumbled, gently putting a napkin on his nose and wincing.

Bloom sighed. "It is a little bruised, but there is no need for a hospital visit." She said, glancing over to the food fight. She rested her head against the wall. "I don't even want to know what Mrs. Faragonda is going to do about this." She said, most students had already left the cafeteria, but their friends were in the middle, still finding random food to throw at each other. "Wow! Musa got Riven good." She said, pointing at where Riven was standing with two meals in his hair.

Sky chuckled. "Whatever. But Nabu got Aisha too." He pointed to the two who were glaring at each other and exchanging words before throwing even more food at each other. Aisha had macaroni all over her hair, making it look like a messed-up dye job. Bloom elbowed him but couldn't help but giggle. She then glanced at Flora and Helia, who had escaped from the food fight and were glancing at each other from across the room. She furrowed her eyebrows but decided to focus on the battle unfolding in front of them, noted that she was standing next to her rival, but it was amusing to watch from the outside as their friends slid around everywhere in an effort to throw more food at each other.

"Why did Riven chose to dye his hair pink?" Bloom asked, glancing at where Riven was trying to get food out of his, somehow still gelled, hair and grabbing two trays of food and dumping them on Musa.

Sky shrugged, "I think he got dared to. But we would never let it go when he first dyed his hair." He said. For some reason, they seemed perfectly fine with each other's existence, but only momentarily.

* * *

Aisha glared at the idiot in front of her, trying to think of a tactical way to throw even more food at him, she was aware that macaroni was all over her hair and probably made it look weird. But, she was also aware that both Bloom and Flora had gotten out of the fight to talk to their rivals. She suddenly saw three trays of food thrown off their tables and dove for it, right as more macaroni made its way into her hair.

She picked up the trays and food and walked over to a smug Nabu, before ducking all three over his head. "Karma's a bitch." She said with a slight cheer as Nabu gave her a death glare. Aisha was also aware that most of the people in the cafeteria had already left, but she didn't want to leave yet, she wasn't going to lose to Nabu willingly.

"You're right, it is a bitch." Nabu said, throwing even more macaroni in her hair. Aisha tackled him to the floor, smacking him with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that had appeared at the side of his face. Nabu rolled them over, shoving the half-eaten sandwich in her mouth, smirking victoriously but she only spit the food in his face. "Nasty." He wiped the food from his face.

"Like you should be talking." Aisha scoffed, grabbing a salad and dumping it all over his hair. "Good luck getting that out of your braid." She smirked, "Why do you even braid your hair? Trying to come out the closet without actually saying it." Aisha continued in a taunting voice as he glared at her.

"I'm. Not. Gay." Nabu said through gritted teeth.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Could have fooled me, with hair that long I'm surprised Layla still sleeps with you." She said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Actually nevermind, seeing as Layla would sleep with just about anyone. I'm not that surprised." Layla was one of her many cousins, they actually looked a lot alike other than the difference in eye colors. Layla had brown eyes while Aisha had blue.

"Wow. Is someone jealous?" Nabu asked teasingly, smirking at her with his so-called charming smirk. Aisha glared at him, repulsed by even the idea of him.

"You wish I was." Aisha retorted, her eyes landing on a tray still with a little bit of pasta on it. Nabu spotted that tray as well and dove for it. Aisha dove for it as well and smacked it out of his hands, causing it to land on the floor. Aisha smirked at him, happy that she had managed to dodge the pasta, she could already tell it was going to be almost impossible to get the meal out of her hair and almost winced.

Nabu glared, opening his mouth to retort but he was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. The sound of insults being thrown, and food being thrown and hitting the floor suddenly halting. In the doorway leading to the cafeteria was none other than the head of discipline and the vice headmistress with her hands on her hips and her lips twisted into an angry scowl. Her face was bright red and had it been a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of her ears.

Aisha glanced at the other girls, who all shared horrified looks. She slid her gaze over to Nabu and the boys, who all shared the same pale looks as the girls. She gulped, returning her attention back to Mrs. Griselda. "All of you to the headmistress' office. Now!" She yelled, stepping slightly away from the door and pointing down the hallway, several people outside of the cafeteria looked on at the scene with interest and sympathy.

"Oh no." Musa muttered, as the girls fell into step beside each other. Aisha mentally agreed with her, almost cowering away from the glare directed at the group of twelve by the head of discipline. Even the boys looked terrified, but they weren't cowering away from the frightening figure of Mrs. Griselda.

Strike three. They're out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait, but since I made you guys wait so long I decided to make this chapter really long. A total of 21 Word Document pages at 12 point font. It seriously took forever but it is my way of saying sorry. Thank you for sticking with this story and for the reviews. I love that you guys like the story.**

 **I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

"This is your third strike." Mrs. Faragonda said once the office door was closed by Mrs. Griselda, the woman then went towards the teacher, in the center of the seemingly divided room. The twelve students were as far apart as they possibly could in the tiny room. Her hands were clasped together, and her elbows were planted firmly on the desk, she was staring at the group of twelve with a mix of wariness and anger. "What am I supposed to do with you?" She asked aloud.

Mrs. Griselda, who had been standing beside the white-haired woman seemed to smirk darkly, Stella shivered, she almost regretted tossing aside the idea of dealing with the head of detention. The tall woman was quite frankly the scariest and possibly the most evil vice-headmistress in the county and the queen of detention. She clapped her hands together, almost sounding _giddy_ at her idea. "We could have them clean the entire school from top to bottom." The woman suggested.

Stella's mouth dropped open and she knew without glancing at her friends they had done similar thing, even Tecna. "You can't be serious." Timmy said adjusting his glasses, his eyes were wide behind the red-rimmed glasses and he looked ten shades paler. Stella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, the boys downright deserved but why did they have to be punished? It was their interest of company that started the whole food fight. Those plastic girls they called girlfriends was the whole reason they were in this mess to begin with.

"If you didn't date clingy girls, this wouldn't be happening." Tecna informed him, narrowing her eyes. "In case you didn't notice, your so-called girlfriends were the ones who approached us, we were sitting at our table like everybody else." Tecna said turning back to the headmistress.

Mrs. Faragonda held up a hand to silence everyone in the room, "This is exactly why you twelve have been in here so many times in the past four years. Why can't you all just get along? Is that so hard to do?" She said, her voice showing they were treading on thin ice. "Mrs. Griselda and I will discuss your punishment, go out into the hallway and don't even try to walk away." Her eyes darted to Riven as she turned to the queen of detention, dismissing them from the room.

Stella ran a hand down her face, her parents would not be pleased with whatever their punishment was. She was already going to get into so much trouble for even being sent to the office again. Even if her parents never agreed on anything they would both be extremely furious at her actions. Which would lead to another fight and trying to hide another disaster from Cress. "This is all your girls fault." Sky seethed, pacing in front of the office, holding an icepack to his bruising nose.

Stella wrinkled her nose, "Well maybe if you didn't sleep with clingy girls then we wouldn't have them approaching us about whatever and starting the damn food fight. Seriously, it was even your girlfriend that dumped food on Bloom." Stella snapped, Bloom was the farthest away from Sky, staring off into space. Stella was almost surprised at the lack of response from Bloom but mentally decided she would talk to her about it later.

"We can't help that we are the best-looking guys here, sunshine." Brandon smirked, seemingly relaxed about the fact that they were in trouble. He seemed the most relaxed out of all of them, arms crossed across his muscular chest, the muscles in his arms almost see through his football jacket. Stella almost scolded herself for noticing that, what the hell was wrong with her? She should not be checking out her rival. "What? Are you jealous?"

Stella rolled her eyes, "Why would I be jealous? If you haven't noticed I hate you." Stella informed him in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "I almost feel bad for you, you must have really shitty memory to forget that piece of information." She said giving him a sarcastic pout. She glanced back at her friends.

Bloom was still staring off into space, her arms around herself. Tecna was on her phone, responding in an annoyed tone to Timmy. Musa was trying to get the food out of her hair, clenching her fist as she glared at Riven. Aisha was trying to pick some macaroni out of her hair, leaning over a trashcan with Musa. Finally, Flora was sitting in a chair, running a hand through her hair as she stared at the floor.

"We're all going to be in so much trouble." Tecna said loudly, silencing the rest of the arguments sparking around the group. She had an annoyed expression on her usually blank face and her phone was clenched tight in her hand, the knuckles around it white. Stella almost wanted to shoot a sarcastic remark but bit her tongue, Tecna was her friend and she was not going to give the boys an opening to insulting them even more.

Riven, who had been leaning against the wall, next to Brandon, rolled his eyes. "No really, I never would have guessed." He said sarcastically. Musa took the minute to glare at him, walking up to him and crossing her arms. She gave him her signature death glare and he just scowled, muttering a long string of curse words under his breath. Stella raised an eyebrow at the action, Musa must have some dirt on him, she figured but why wouldn't she tell them?

"Don't be rude to my friend, got that asshole." Musa jabbed a finger to his face, he glared back down at her. He looked about ready to say something but the door to the office was thrown open, stopping them from continuing their spat. Mrs. Griselda was standing in the doorway, a scowl on her face, but it was soon replaced with a smug grin. Musa spun on her heel, walking into the office as Stella followed her, knowing the same curiosity was burning hot inside of everyone else.

"What was that about?" She could hear Nabu mutter behind her back. Stella shared a glance with Bloom, the same confusion in her eyes mirrored in Bloom's eyes. Once they all entered the room, Mrs. Griselda slammed the door closed and walked back to stand beside Mrs. Faragonda, the group of twelve going to opposite sides of the room, but not shooting dark looks at each like they had the first time.

Mrs. Faragonda stood up, "I have decided that you all will be cleaning the entire cafeteria on Saturday for the entire day until it is done. If it is not completed by the end of Saturday, then you will come back on Sunday to finish up. You also will be having lunch detention for this Friday and for the next two weeks." She said as Stella almost gasped, it could have been worse, they could have ended up having to clean the entire school.

Plus, she didn't want to show any emotion to the headmistress since the woman could be influenced by Griselda to worsen the punishment if she saw their horror. They were going to be spending the next two weeks sitting in lunch detention with her as well. "Now come with me, you will get cleaned up and report to ISS with me." Mrs. Griselda said as she walked to the door and opened the door.

The group had no choice but to follow her, Flora closing the door behind them. "I can't believe this." Bloom muttered, falling into step beside Stella. Stella nodded her head in agreement, eyeing the teacher, glad that the woman's back was to them, so she couldn't see her nod. Even though the teacher wasn't facing them, she could almost hear the gleeful smile on the woman's face, she wasn't the Queen of Detention for nothing.

Mrs. Griselda stopped in front of the bathrooms and motioned for them all to go to their respective bathrooms. Once Stella glanced in the mirror, she winced and turned the faucet on, lifting her hair up in one hand and beginning to wash the food out. She picked through the strands and dropped her bag on the floor, blindly getting out a small bottle of conditioner and squirting a drop into her hair, rinsing out the food particles she could.

"Does anyone have a towel?" Musa muttered, turning her own sink faucet off and allowing her hair to drip in the water. Aisha nodded and unzipped her bag and threw a towel at Musa. Stella turned her faucet off, doing the best she could at the moment with Griselda hovering at the door, and reached a hand out for the towel which Musa handed her and began to towel-dry her hair.

She handed the towel to Bloom wordlessly and reached down to get a hairbrush out of her bag. "Does anyone need conditioner or a hairbrush?" She offered as Flora nodded her thanks, not even having to really wash out her hair since her fight with Helia hadn't been as intense as the rest of the girls, but she still had a few pieces of lettuce knotting her hair and gently eased the brush into it.

She handed the hairbrush to Tecna, who didn't even need a towel since her hair was so short as the purple-haired teen began to brush through her slightly damp hair. "I'm so pissed." Musa suddenly exploded, "I can't believe we have to get in trouble because of the boys' stupid girlfriends. It's not fucking right." She hissed through her teeth, not caring that Griselda could probably hear her.

"I know right." Aisha said, towel-drying her hair, she honestly had the worst of it with all the macaroni in her hair. She groaned, stuffing the towel back in her bad and handing Stella back the conditioner. "I still have a shit-ton of macaroni in my hair and you know my parents, especially my mom, are going to flip the hell out." If she had access to a punching bag, Stella knew she would be beating the shit out of it like it was Nabu's face.

Musa narrowed her eyes, nodding in agreement. "I swear to fucking god if he even smirks in my direction I am going to rearrange his face." Musa swore, even though Stella knew it was a half-threat. Musa's response would not be immediate, but it would take some bit of time, when they weren't watched by teachers, for her to do carry out. Stella bit her lip glancing at the door, she knew damn well the teacher was listening in on their conversations, but it wasn't like they could get in any worse trouble.

Flora sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder and toying with her hair, "Calm down Muse. Remember, he wants you to get riled up, so don't give in to what he wants. You're not winning in that case." Flora said. Stella felt a slight tinge of envy seep in. Flora always knew what to say and when to say it, she was so calm and soothing, anyone would be slightly envious of her.

"Logically, yes, but isn't their attitude a little bit illogical." Tecna said, pursing her lips, at some point she had gotten her phone back and she was typing speedily. She slid her phone into her pocket and zipped up her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and placing her other arm inside the other strap.

Bloom rolled her eyes, averting her gaze from the mirror where she was trying to brush her hair. "A little bit?" She quirked an eyebrow. "They have treated us and anyone else who they don't deem 'popular' like shit." Bloom said, venom in her voice as she said popular.

Whatever response anyone would have said was abruptly cut off by the banging on the door, "Ladies! Stop gossiping and get out here! Now!" Griselda's voice sounded through the door. Stella winced, gathering her conditioner and hairbrush and stuffing them hazzardly into her bag before zipping her bag closed. She slung it over her shoulder as she followed the girls out. Griselda was ramming on the boys' bathroom door and screaming at them to get out in a shrill voice.

"God damn, old hag, your trying to give me a damn head ache." Sky smirked as he walked out, Griselda glared at him, threatening him with her eyes to challenge her. She did have the power to make all of their lives a living hell. Stella almost felt bad for the douche bag, almost. The rest of the boys trailed after him, either wearing scowls or emotionless expressions across their faces.

Mrs. Griselda said nothing, spinning on her heel and leading the way to her classroom. Stella sighed, she wanted to text her mom that she was staying after because knowing her mother she would flip and then give Stella a lecture, and then be disappointed that Stell had gotten into trouble, once again. The one thing halting her was the fact that the woman holding all the cards was standing in front of them.

* * *

It had been an hour.

An hour. Sixty minutes and twenty-two seconds. Tecna leaned on her arm, bored. Once they had entered the classroom, they had turned in their phones and been forced to separate from each other. She stifled a yawn behind her hand, at first, she had sat straight but as time wore on her, her posture became slouched until she could barely keep herself upright. It wasn't helping that her usual source of entertainment had been placed in a basket and locked inside a drawer.

She glanced around the room, she would be doing her homework if she had any. Damn herself for never procrastinating, granted she hadn't expected to be thrown into detention. Stella was staring into space, her homework spread out before her, but since she struggled so much with math she probably didn't know how to solve the equation. Bloom was sketching silently underneath her desk. Flora was reading a book, her neck bent at an awkward angle. Aisha was tapping her foot, energy pouring off her. Finally, Musa was writing down some lyrics.

Tecna slid her gaze over to the boys, she was surprised they weren't making comments nonstop since they had gotten to detention. Her hope that maybe the boys were finally going to quit being such assholes was pretty pointless. Although, she couldn't deny that their groups were a lot alike. Even if her pride prevented her from admitting so aloud. Tecna sighed, closing her eyes, where were these thoughts coming from?

They were so illogical.

But, lately, her decisions had not been so logical. Especially, when she decided to make Timmy owe her a favor. That was like begging to spend extra time with him, something she would never want. Usually, she would have kicked him out of the car and watch with amusement as he was chased around by that girl he had strung along. She had spent her whole life revolving around logic, that the mere thought of emotions almost scared her.

Tecna bent down and grabbed her math textbook and a piece of notebook paper, if she was going to be sitting in detention for another hour, then she would work on something she understood. She could understand numbers like the back of her hand, but she could not understand emotions. She flipped through the textbook, she was in AP Math, or whatever they wanted to call the course, the effect of spending years in the top mathematics class for every grade level.

She glanced at Mrs. Griselda, the woman was still watching them like a hawk, her small beady eyes staring into their souls. Tecna shivered, returning her attention back to her textbook. The equation, with anyone else, would be difficult without a calculator. But, she could easily compare her own mind to a calculator, speedily solving problem after problem. If only her own problems were as simple as this, problems that had an answer she could determine. Tecna closed her eyes and sighed, expelling her illogical thoughts.

The problems began to stack up, one after another. Tecna laid her pencil down, easing the cramp out of her wrist and staring down at the twenty-two equations she had already solved. She glanced back up at the clock. They still had twenty-eight minutes till the final bell rang and they could get out of detention. She slid her gaze from the clock to around the room, everyone was still doing what they had been doing earlier.

Her gaze halted on Timmy, he was working on the same thing she was, hopefully they weren't on the same page though. That would be downright creepy. He caught her gaze and his lips tilted up in a smirk. Tecna rolled her eyes and looked away, fighting the blush creeping up her neck. Wait. What the hell? Why the hell did she just-almost-blush? Tecna definitely needed help.

It was only logical.

* * *

"Finally." Musa breathed once they exited the room, her phone in her hands and her headphones out of her pocket. She was clenching both things tightly as if they would disappear into thin air, or like they would be taken away again. Flora watched her, biting her lip in amusement, but she couldn't really blame them. Especially Tecna, Tecna's phone was like her life source. "But, I did manage to get a few good lyrics while we were in there, so I guess that would be a plus." Musa said shrugging as she handed Aisha her lyrics.

Aisha quirked an eyebrow. "Something positive came out of that." She said before glancing down at the lyrics. She laughed. "Only you, Musa." She said passing the lyrics to Bloom, who snickered once she read the lyrics. Musa pouted, crossing her arms as they walked to their lockers. "What are you going to call it?" Aisha asked curiously as the paper was passed around their group.

"Catch us if you can." Musa answered. Flora glanced down at the lyrics and hid her own giggle behind her hand before handing them to Musa. "And it's not that funny. Right Flo?" Musa asked slinging her arm around Flora. Flora halted, giving the rest of the group a pleading look since Musa was currently giving her puppy-dog eyes. The rest of the girls shared glances before bursting out into laughter.

"You know, I noticed that you and Timmy were working on the same textbook." Stella pointed out, changing the subject to save Flora from further spotlight. Stella wiggled her eyebrows at Tecna who glared at her and opened her locker, placing her books neatly into her locker and slamming the door closed a little too loudly. Flora shot her a concerned look, it seemed like she wasn't the only one fraternizing with the enemy.

"So, what? We're competing to be the best in class." Tecna deflected the matchmaking Stella was trying to do with an annoyed look.

Stella nodded, "Ok fair point." She said, making Flora quirk an eyebrow. Since when did Stella every admit defeat? "But, you didn't have to stare at him during that time." Stella said, as Flora just sighed, she hated having to always play the peacemaker with these people, especially when their personalities conflicted so much.

Tecna glowered, a blush crawling up her neck that only Flora noticed. "Alright, Stella that's enough, unless you want us to try and ship you with Brandon." Flora said, not really threatening Stella but trying to not allow another fight in their group. "Anyways, why are you writing lyrics, Musa? You better not be planning anything." Flora glanced over at Musa as she gave an innocent smile and shut her locker.

"Come on, don't you guys think we should participate in the talent show?"

"No way." Tecna immediately disagreed and Flora was grateful that she wasn't the only one who disagreed with the idea. Bloom, Stella, and Aisha didn't seem bothered by participating in the talent show. If anything, Stella was excited at the idea since she could design more clothes for the girls to wear. "There is no way in hell I am going to sing, Musa." Tecna crossed her arms indignantly.

Musa crossed her arms as well, "Why? This is our last year here and then were going to be moving on. Wouldn't it be fun to go out with a bang?" Musa said. Flora sighed, glancing away from the group and semi-paying attention to the argument ensuing from the girls. She caught Helia's eye in the crowd and they stared at each other for a minute before he was pulled away by the crowd of students. She closed her eyes, she couldn't understand the feeling in her heart, it was too sudden, it was bad. "I kind of signed us up for the talent show." She heard and opened her eyes.

"What?" Flora gasped, "Musa! You can't just sign us up without our permission." She slid her gaze over to Musa, who looked slightly sheepish. Flora face-palmed, "I am not going to sing, especially in front of all those people. Why don't you guys do it?" She said, her hand dropping to her side.

"But we're the Winx. We stick together. Besides, you two are really good, with a little bit of practice we could win." Musa said, clasping her hands together and giving the group her famous puppy-dog eyes. "Please. Girls, just consider it. Imagine how much fun it would be." She said. Flora sighed, contemplating the idea, if she really didn't want to do it she didn't have to, and Musa would be so joyous if they could all do it together.

Once high school was over, they might not get the chance to be this close. Flora looked at her friend's faces, the faces that brought her out of her shell. The faces that stuck by her when she was being picked on for her love of nature. She sighed, "Alright. I'll give it a try, but if I get too uncomfortable than I'll drop out." Flora plastered a smile across her face, she was already uncomfortable with singing in front of people.

Musa beamed, throwing her arms around Flora. "Thank you, come on Tecna. We aren't the Winx without you." She turned her attention to Tecna, who was sliding her phone in between her fingers.

"Ok, I'll do it." Tecna said with a smile as Musa's smile got somehow brighter and she slung and arm over Tecna's shoulders. Musa wasn't the squealing time of person, but Flora knew she was really happy that they were going to be participating in the talent show, as a group. She quirked an eyebrow, maybe happy was a bit of an understatement as she watched Musa smile at everyone in the group.

Stella pulled her sketchbook out of her locker. "Alright, and I am going to design our outfits, we can't do a concert without _the_ best outfits." She actually squealed, twirling around. Some students that passed by gave them weird looks, but Flora pretended she didn't notice, biting her lip. Stella glanced at her phone, "I've got to get home, Aisha, are you coming with me?" Stella asked, sliding her phone into her jacket pocket.

Aisha nodded. "Bye girls." She said, as both girls waved before Stella dragged them through the crowd, weaving their way through the thinning-out crowd of students. Some students stayed behind, engrossed in conversations with their friends, while others rushed towards the door to 'freedom.' Flora followed them with her gaze as they disappeared into the crowd, glimpses of Stella's hair or Aisha's bag speeding through the crowd.

When she returned her attention back to the remainder of their group, Bloom had her phone out and was sending a text message. She rolled her eyes and stuck her phone back in her pocket, "I've got to go, Daphne wants me to help her make dinner." Bloom said, muttering some choice words under her breath. "Is anyone coming with me?" She asked, glancing around the group.

Tecna shook her head, "I've got my car." She said, clicking her phone screen on to check the time. "I'm doing a shift in an hour, I should probably get going." Tecna had taken up a spare job waitressing at the Frutti Music Bar with her cousin, since she always had her assignments completed when the assignment was handed out.

Musa slung an arm around Bloom's shoulder. "Can I hitch a ride with you?" She inquired, scowling slightly. Musa still had not gotten the chance to clean up her car from the incident on Sunday night or Monday morning. Flora couldn't understand why, they had a little bit of spare time on their hands, so the reason Musa had yet to clean her car was a mystery. She wasn't that lazy.

"Sure." Bloom nodded, fishing her car keys out of her pocket. She glanced at Flora. "Flora, you coming?"

Flora nodded, "Sorry. Yes." She said, ignoring the look Musa and Bloom shared, their confusion for her actions were reasonable. She instead, slid her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick message to her mom. Her phone vibrating a few seconds later in response and she felt her lips tilt downwards. Her parents had, at first, not wanted to talk to her about Miele being sick as to not worry her and even now they still tried to hide their own worry beneath words of everything being fine.

"Hey." Bloom nudged her slightly. "Are you ok?" Bloom peaked over her shoulder and sighed, almost everyone in the group-heck maybe even in the entire school-knew how worried Flora would get over things threatening the people she cared about.

Flora nodded, forcing a smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. "Yes. I'm fine." But the words tasted bitter as she forced them out. She was beginning to dislike the word _fine_ , because sometimes the word was a lie.

* * *

Bloom dropped her bag on the floor of the entryway, kicking it to the side with her shoes and shrugging off her coat, the winter season was really kicking in. But, the temperatures were always strange during this time of the year, always increasing and decreasing. She walked into the living room, spotting her dad bent over his laptop, arranging files and trying to be secretive about what he was doing.

"Bloom." He glanced up from the laptop, slamming the screen closed and placing it on the coffee table. "We will be discussing the punishment for what you did today, after dinner. Me and your mother need to talk about it." He said, nodding towards the kitchen, a frown of disappointment marked into his face. Bloom sighed, walking into the kitchen where her sister was stirring some macaroni with a wooden spoon.

"Hey little sis." Daphne glanced up, a smile providing a stark contrast to their dad's frown across her face. "How was school?" She asked, glancing at the timer on the oven as she flicked the light on for the oven to check the chicken she was making for dinner.

Bloom shrugged, forcing a smile. Either Daphne didn't know about the incident, or she was just ignoring the subject. Whichever way, it was perfectly fine with Bloom, she did not want to be reminded of their punishment. "Good. How was your day?" She asked, opening the fridge door and pulling out an apple, before taking a bite and closing the fridge door behind her.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Same old, same old. Went to work, took some online classes. Yawn." She said, faking a yawn as she placed the steaming wooden spoon on the counter beside the oven and microwave set. "Can you get started on the salad?" Daphne asked. Bloom nodded, pulling out lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, cheese, hard-boiled eggs, stringy carrot pieces, and onion. She went to a cabinet and pulled out a large bowl and a cutting board before grabbing a decent sized knife.

Washing her hands beforehand, she cut the entire head of lettuce up, figuring they could use the leftovers for their 'lazy day.' Which was usually Fridays, and started to cut up some cucumbers before adding that to the lettuce. She did the same thing with tomatoes, before pulling on some plastic gloves and mixing the heterogenous mixture with her hands. "Good afternoon girls." Her mother said once she opened the kitchen door, leading into the garage, and closed it behind her with her boot.

"Afternoon mom." Daphne said with a smile, hugging their mom before she went back to stirring the macaroni. "I'm making chicken, with macaroni and cheese, and salad." Daphne announced as Mariam surveyed the kitchen, smile appreciatively at her oldest daughter. "Well Bloom is making the salad." Daphne added, noticing how the atmosphere became strained once Mariam found her youngest daughter.

Bloom raised a lettuce-covered plastic hand in greeting. "Afternoon mom." She smiled tightly, hoping that Daphne hadn't noticed how the atmosphere had thickened, but Daphne was not oblivious. She did. "How was work?" She returned her gaze back to the task at hand, she knew her parents were disappointed in her for the fact that she was on her third strike and she couldn't decide which was worse. Anger or Disappointment.

"Good." Mariam smiled tightly as Oritel walked into the room, kissing his wife on the forehead. "Well I'll let you girls get back to it, come on Oritel, quit being so distracting." Their mother swatted at him and he chuckled slightly.

"I just got here." Noticing the look his wife was giving him, he sighed. "Fine, we'll be back soon girls." He said as Bloom watched from the corner of her eye as they walked out of the room. She sighed, mixing the salad a little more harshly, she hated it when her parents tried to subtly leave the room, but they only made it more obvious. Daphne didn't say anything for a while, she just continued to cook, draining the macaroni and adding some milk and butter, before stirring it in.

Bloom stared down at the salad bowl, before she set it on the table along with a package of carrot strips, cheese, croutons, and a small bowl of sliced-up hard-boiled egg. She grabbed a blue fly-net, popping the umbrella open and placing it over the salad, and placing some tinfoil over the egg. Bloom peeled her gloves off, dropping them into the trashcan before turning expectedly to her older sister.

"I know you want to ask something, so fire away." Bloom said picking an apple up from the fruit bowl and taking a bit out of it.

Daphne continued to stir in the cheese before setting the wooden spoon down on a folded paper towel. "Oh, I already know what happened. Massive food fight with the boys, right? Or are we talking about your paint fight in art?" She opened a drawer and got out a glass lid, placing it on top of the steaming pot before turning to face Bloom. "Sky told Thoren, and plus Griselda was practically bragging about it on the staff group-chat." Daphne listed her informants on her fingers.

Bloom took another bite of her apple, "I almost forgot about you and Thoren." She said, rolling her eyes, the fact that she had to put up with Sky and Brandon more than usual was because Daphne was dating Brandon's cousin. The three were a tight-knit group and usually talked to each other about everything. She was beyond happy for her sister for finding a guy she loved, but not-so-much with the company he kept.

Daphne blushed slightly, "Don't try to change the subject. You know you're in trouble with mom and dad." She pointed out, checking the timer on the chicken before she lifted the foil covering the hard-boiled eggs and took a bite. Bloom open her mouth to protest, but she shut it soon after, seeing as her older sister was right. "I get that Sky is an ass to you, but do you have to react so harshly." Daphne said, jumping up to sit on an empty space on the counter, letting her legs dangle.

"You just said it, I mean you don't hear that god-awful music he plays every night as loud as I do. I mean he has deprived me of so much damn sleep." Bloom protested, chucking her now-finished apple away into the trash bin and crossing her arms.

Daphne quirked an eyebrow, "Don't you like listening to music before you fall asleep?" She inquired, before waving her hand dismissingly. "Besides, if you don't want to get into so much trouble, then maybe you should try ignoring him. When you react to him, you just make it worse." Daphne said, repeating the same thing Bloom had heard a thousand times before.

Bloom huffed. "I've got some homework to do." She said abruptly, the stubborn and prideful part of her personality making her sling her book-bag over her shoulder. She knew that maybe she was over reacting but to her it seemed like Daphne was siding with Sky instead of her. She wasn't the one who dated a bimbo and then got food dumped on someone. That was all Sky.

"I don't want to fight with you little sister." Daphne said, following her into the living room and watching as Bloom trudged up the stairs. Daphne's eyes were large and sad, and Bloom felt her heart instinctively soften, they had always been close, and Bloom didn't want to ruin that by fighting over someone as silly as Sky.

Bloom forced a smile. "Don't worry so much Daph. I've just got a crapload of homework to do and I better call the girls while I still can." She said, wincing as she eyed the door leading to her parent's shared office. She turned back to her sister for a minute, still smiling before she went the rest of the way up the stairs, dropping her bag on the floor and kicking the door closed before she collapsed on the bed.

* * *

"So, how much trouble are you girls in?" Stella inquired, painting her nails on her side of the screen. Musa was laying on her stomach on the bed, using her hands to keep her face up. The screen of her computer was divided into five smaller screens. "I mean mom and dad are still trying to figure out what my punishment is. I just hope they don't take away our weekly sleepover and possibly our last sleepover." Stella said, shifting her nail polish from hand to hand.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "My mom basically gave me a lecture about how proper ladies should behave, and all that boring shit. She also banned me from going to the gym for a week. I mean how can someone do that to me? I live to do sports." Aisha said, glaring at something in the distance on her screen, probably her bedroom door. Musa was almost sympathetic for her, since her father was so busy, he had yet to come home and give her a punishment, he probably would forget to.

Not like he hasn't forgotten anything like that before. Heck, the guy probably didn't even know her car was a total mess. "Dad still isn't home yet so I don't really know what my punishment is." She rolled her eyes, sure it would suck to have to deal with a punishment. But, it would be nice if her father could at least talk to her rather than drowning his sorrows in alcohol and work.

"Lucky." Stella said with a pout, "Not about the other stuff." She backtracked, realizing how brash her words sounded. Musa scowled but behind that scowl she knew Stella understood that everything was fine, and Musa wasn't bothered by it. "Anyways, what about you Tec?" Stella asked, changing the subject.

Tecna sighed, holding up an old phone. "They took away my phone, luckily I still have a back-up but this phone doesn't have as much as my original. Especially with all of the programming I have placed into it." Tecna stated, dropping her phone on the bed and returning her gaze to the computer. "Plus, I now have limited internet at home for how much I can use. They're literally timing me." She sighed.

"Well at least you have something. The only reason I have my laptop and phone is because of school. Seriously, they turned off my mobile data and banned me from the TV. But thankfully, you girls can still come over. That is, if your parents let you." Bloom informed them, as Stella let out a slight cheer. "I guess they understand how important our friendship is to each of us." She almost-smiled.

Musa watched as everyone nodded that they could still come, "So, what about you Flora? Did your parents ground you?" She asked, Flora was probably the only other person who wasn't going to be in trouble since she usually never did anything wrong. Plus her parents never knew what to punish her with, everything she did was good.

Flora shook her head. "No, but they were really disappointed in me." She shivered slightly, glancing over to her clock. "I've got to go girls. We still have school tomorrow." Flora waved before Musa's laptop screen signaled that Flora had hoped off and the screen was now spilt into four.

"Same." Aisha said, waving before she clicked off as well. The rest of the girls did similar things and finally Musa was able to close her own laptop, sighing as she slid the dark-blue laptop over to the nightstand and slid under the blanket. She picked her phone up, unlocking the screen before she sent a quick message to Riven.

 _Musa: Since we have to clean Saturday, come over Sunday to clean my car._

She clicked her phone screen off, plugging her phone in before she placed it on the nightstand. The screen lit up a minute later, signifying Riven's response before going dark again. Musa knew that whatever he had sent didn't matter, he still owed it to her to clean up the mess he had made. Laying her head on her pillow, she reached over, clicking off the lamp and watched her room become dark, illuminated only by the crescent moon peaking through the windows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to update this story, I tried to make this so much longer than the last chapter and I considered cutting it off at a specific scene just to leave you at suspense but I couldn't do that to you, making a chapter so short after more than a month of no update. That wouldn't be right. I just want to say that I am sorry and that serious drama is going to go down next chapter, along with the drama of this chapter. Also this chapter will be a bit Flora-centric just to forewarn you.**

 **I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

Thursday passed by rather uneventfully, Flora mused to herself, clutching her books to her chest as she made her way to third period. As usual, there were some glances, some disregarding and others purposeful. Apparently, someone had leaked that they were on their third strike and of their punishment, and Flora had been on the receiving end of a plentiful amount of looks from Krystal and her friends. Flora ducked her head, worming her way through the crowd of students discussing weekend plans.

Lucky. Flora thought to herself, sitting herself in the back of the classroom, usually she sat in the front, but right now, she wanted to remain inconspicuous. Flora got out her notebook, opening to a random page and began to copy down the journal and grammar, writing the weekly achieve article on the top portion of her paper. "Flora." Helia grumbled, sliding into the chair beside her, annoyance pouring off him in thick waves.

Flora nodded in acknowledgement, annoyed at the butterflies bouncing around in her stomach. Finished with copying down the journal she closed her journal and got out a plain blue folder, pulling out a somewhat thick stack of papers. Her ideas for their rom-com short story. Granted, Helia was her partner but he seemed much more interested in his phone than in her. It was nothing that hadn't happened before, she reminded herself even though it hurt her heart.

Her grip on her pencil somewhat tightened, not enough to be noticeable, she needed to get over her stupid crush. "What did that pencil ever do to you?" Helia inquired, observing her over the top of his phone, the screen made the blue of his eyes appear brighter, like dark water rather than midnight. Flora loosened her grip, not bothering to give him a response, he was just mocking her. "You know, we're going to have to talk if we want to get this done."

"Says the guy who sat on his phone all last class, making me the one to do the work." Flora retorted, sparing him a single glance with narrowed eyes. Helia didn't respond for several seconds, peering over her shoulder to see her ideas for the short story, his eyes curious. Flora felt her face redden, noting how his fingers traced designs onto the table along with her ideas, the lines telling the tales.

Once he finished reading, he pulled away, clearing his throat awkwardly as he realized their close proximity. Helia seemed to be struggling for words which made Flora curious, he always knew what to say and now he just didn't. "They aren't terrible." He said, "But I like this one, kind of similar to how to lose a guy in ten days, right?" Helia pointed to the one in the middle.

Flora stared at him for a minute, he had watched How to Lose a Guy in 10 days? "You've watched that." The tips of his ears turned a light pink, before he covered his face with an emotionless mask. For a moment, Flora had seen underneath the mask, but that moment had passed. "Alright, we can work on that topic." Flora tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear, fighting the blush and trying to push the same emotionless mask on.

Helia said nothing for a minute, going back to his phone, the screen illuminating his pale face. "We can meet up at your place afterschool to work on the project." Helia said abruptly. Flora fought the urge to gasp, feeling his gaze burning her face, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. Helia grabbed her folder, opening it and pulling out a piece of lined paper, he slid the paper in front of her. "Write down your address." He ordered.

"I don't take orders from you." Flora said but grabbed out a dark green pencil case and pulled out a pen, she clicked it open and wrote down her address. "I don't suppose you want to order me to write down my number too." She slid her gaze over to him, he shrugged and nodded his head. Flora wrote her number down too, before putting her pen away, clicking it closed and zipping her pencil case up.

Helia smirked, grabbing the paper. "So much for not following orders." He remarked, folding the paper into fourths and shoving it unceremoniously into his pocket. Flora rolled her eyes in response, "So, what time should I come over? I mean I have football practice at 2:00, so I can't come over right away." He inquired, picking up his bookbag and slinging it over one shoulder.

Flora was faintly aware that Tecna and Musa were gesturing for her to go over to them, so she grabbed her own back-pack, placing her books into the bag, moving papers aside with her hand. "Maybe 4:30?" She suggested, shrugging her bag on. Helia was watching her, she had spent the entire time avoiding his midnight gaze, but when their eyes locked, she felt her heart stop. For a single second it was just them, but she pulled herself away.

"Sure." Helia nodded before walking over to Timmy and Sky. Flora watched him for a minute, before she forced herself to go over to Tecna and Musa. Both girls were chatting in murmured tones as they worked on their already a quarter-of-the-way finished short story. Flora leaned against the desk behind them, observing the story in front of her. Tecna relied heavily on logic so the fact that they had to write a tragedy probably confused her, Musa was also far too lazy to actually put an effort into the assignment.

The combination of the two conflicting personalities itself made her wonder what the teacher had been thinking pairing them together. "Hey Flo." Musa greeted, turning around in her chair, draping her arms over the back of the chair. "How's your project going? You know, with being partnered with asshole numero whatever." She said, causing Flora to shift awkwardly, in what way could she say the opposite of what she was feeling?

She was saved from answering by the bell, and the topic was dropped. Flora breathed a sigh of relief, saved by the bell.

* * *

Stella dropped her tray onto the table, sitting at a desk beside Bloom. The desks were arranged in rows, providing a bit of distance between them. She took an angry bite of her sandwich, serving lunch detention yesterday had been torturous, especially with how silent they had to be during the only time they could talk. She slid her gaze to the front of the room, where Griselda was practically beaming in her seat as she locked their phones in a drawer. "Good afternoon ladies." She said, standing up from her desk, towering over the twelve students.

"Um I'm pretty sure I'm a guy." Sky said, raising his hand before lowering at the glare that Griselda delivered him. Stella almost felt bad for the jerk but remembered that he had costed her best friend a plentiful amount of peaceful night's rest. She scoffed but was wise enough to keep her comments to a minimum.

Griselda crossed her arms, "As I was saying, there is to be no talking ladies, no loud chewing, and absolutely no asking questions. You are to stay in these seats until I dismiss you to go to fourth period." Griselda stated the rules, before sitting down in her chair and pulling out her own lunch. Stella chewed on her sandwich slowly, not wanting to face the wrath of Griselda if she even dared to chew louder.

Not even ten minutes passed before the fire alarm went off. Stella jumped back, startled, as Griselda stood up, anger in her brow insinuating this was not a scheduled alarm. Stella glanced around the room, her gaze halting on the smug group of boys. Brandon caught her gaze and winked, arrogance pooling off him, and she glared back but was almost grateful for the ability to say something to her friends as they filed out of the classroom.

"The boys are so smug about this." Bloom whispered as they fell into step beside each other, Stella kept her eyes on Mrs. Griselda until she faded out of sight, turning a corner to go to the headmistress. "You know they did something or had one of their followers do something." Bloom said a little bit louder now that the presence of Griselda wasn't anything for them to worry about.

Tecna walked up to them, standing beside Bloom. "Agreed. I'm sure it was Roy Avery who did something." Tecna said, folding her arms across her chest, tallying up the suspects as usual. "I hate that I don't have my phone." She said. Even though Stella didn't have the same obsession with her phone that Tecna did, she understood the need to have her phone.

"Oh, quit whining." Riven said, "We helped you get out of that ridiculous lunch detention." He stated, not at all bothered with the frigid air of the outside world. "If anything, you should be thanking us." Riven continued, arrogance pouring off him.

Musa crossed her arms against the frigid wind, "Don't pretend you have ever done anything that hasn't gained you something. There is no such thing as kindness in your book." Musa said with a scowl, glaring daggers at him, he returned her glare with equal intensity. Stella could tell there was so much hanging unsaid between them, like a communication they only understood.

She moved away from them subtly, everyone else was focused on the exchange between the two that they didn't notice her slip away. She observed the school from afar, watching as the staff gathered together, all staring down the follower of the specialist, Roy. He would never say a thing, she mused to herself, he was far too loyal to the Specialist that he would take anything for them.

Mindless fool.

"He'll be fine." Brandon said casually, suddenly standing next to her. Stella almost jumped but she partially expected that from him. He always seemed to appear out of thin air. Or was it just her? "It's not like Mrs. Faragonda will suspend him forever, and even so, he can just go to another school." Why was he reassuring her? Stella wondered to herself, he didn't need to but, yet he was.

It was almost sweet. Stella mentally slapped herself, he was her _rival_. But, that seemed so far from the truth, she tried to call upon her feelings from last week, but those feelings seemed so far away. Like another person. "Oh yeah, and what if he doesn't? Do you always have people to spare so you don't get into trouble?" Stella crossed her arms, shivering slightly against the bitterness of December.

Brandon scowled. "Whatever, do you always have to be a bitch? Even when I'm trying to be nice to you." Brandon stated.

Stella felt her protest die on her lips. "What's with the sudden change in attitude? Trying to out-master what you did last week?" She asked, hoping that this was the real Brandon. But, who was the real Brandon? Or was the ass the real him? She needed to stop thinking about it. There was no point in trying to figure out Brandon.

"No." Brandon answered, his hands tightened into fists, knuckles white.

Stella sighed, closing her eyes, it was at this time that she felt like she was living up to the dumb blonde stereotype. Maybe he was just playing at her emotions, twisting her around like a puppet. "What do you want me to say?" She asked, trying to stay strong but she knew that he was not fooled. She needed to stop letting him see her weak. "What do you want from me?" Stella opened her eyes, cold seeping into the small holes of her sweater.

Brandon ran his fingers through his hair, and Stella cursed herself for following that movement. "I don't know." He answered, and she had nothing to say to that. What could she say in response? What did she want? And why was she even listening to him? Her heart fluttered though as it had been doing lately when he looked her in the eye. But, maybe it always had, and she always denied it.

* * *

Tecna folded her arms across her chest, "You couldn't have waited until I had my phone to pull a stunt." She said frostily, staring longingly at the school where her old phone was, considering her parents had taken hers away. She was standing beside Timmy, for some odd reason that her logical mind could not comprehend but when he was around her, she always felt like he was destroying her.

Timmy scowled, "Stop whining, would you rather be in there with the bitchy Griselda than out here." He said, Griselda looked over with a dark look, like she had heard the words he said. She probably heard the words on the breeze in some miraculous way. That or Timmy wasn't as quiet as he thought. Option B seemed more logical to Tecna.

"I can't tell which is worse. Griselda or you." Tecna shook her head, watching as the expression on Timmy's face darkened, shock filtering in between. "Since you both are the same in my book, maybe you two are together." That very implication made Timmy's eye visibly twitch and caused Tecna to smirk.

"I am not involved with Griselda." Timmy practically yelled but quieted at the odd looks he received from students, including his own friends.

Tecna just shook her head, "Denial." She said and turned to Griselda as she walked up to the clustered group. From her posture she had not succeeded in getting her way in the punishment for Roy, which was both a good and bad thing. A good thing considering the boy wasn't as bad if he didn't hang with the Specialist. But, a bad thing because of his loyalty with the Specialist and because Griselda was going to be absolutely evil because she didn't get her way.

Griselda scowled, "Report to fourth period ladies." She ordered in a gruff voice, "Now!" She practically yelled. Tecna shivered at her voice involuntarily, walking back to the school. Of course, she was going to get her things, which included her old phone, even though she hated it. She just needed it as a distraction when she was bored, and she honestly just wanted to get under Timmy's skin.

Musa fell into step beside Tecna, "I hope she let's us have our phones back." She said, slinging her headphones around her finger in a nervous way. "All of my music is on my phone, well most of it, but still, I'm not carrying my laptop around to play music." Musa continued, Tecna could not understand why Musa refused music. Yes, her dad hated music, but at the same time Musa was incredibly good at it and she could build a career from it.

Of course, Tecna realized that it was not all about the potential money Musa could make, just as much as she realized that bringing the topic up would only reward her with stony silence. "I honestly don't care, since my actual phone is not on me, but I just wanted to annoy Timmy." Tecna admitted, knowing that Timmy had not been paying attention to her conversation, just as she wasn't paying attention to his.

Musa laughed, "Yeah, I heard the part where Timmy said he wasn't with Griselda. I don't know who was more angry. Griselda or Timmy." She stated, crossing her arms as they walked to their desks and grabbed their bags. Walking back to the front, they grabbed their phones from the angry Griselda before exiting the class and heading to fourth period. Tecna waved to Musa before she began to walk to her AP Science class.

"I heard you got your phone taken." Timmy said, suddenly standing beside her. Tecna bit back her startled gasp, wiping her face clean of any emotion. She quirked an eyebrow at the fact that he was standing beside her before realizing what he had said.

Tecna crossed her arms, "What do you want Timmy?" She faintly remembered that he essentially had to do one thing she wanted him to do. Tecna found the words at the tip of her tongue but it evaporated the minute she wanted to say something, instead she continued onto her class, sidestepping Timmy. "Good to know you're so obsessed with me that you have to _eavesdrop_ on my private conversations." Tecna said, pushing the door open, settling into her assigned seat.

Timmy scowled, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the table to her right before returning to her. "You weren't being very silent about it." He pushed his hipster glasses up his nose, where they had fallen in the act of him plopping into the seat next to her. Tecna rolled her eyes, getting out her notebook and retrieving her homework for the class. Timmy lazily dragged his phone out of his pocket, the screen reflecting on his glasses.

Tecna glared, he was trying to taunt her with him having his phone and her being stuck with an old outdated slide phone, with a touch screen that slid into a mini-keyboard. "If you will kindly go back to your seat, it would be greatly appreciated." She said through gritted teeth, tightening her hold on her pencil.

Timmy lowered his phone, "Is this part of the favor I owe you?" He asked. Tecna shook her head and he returned his gaze to his phone, she resisted the urge to crack the screen, before slowing down, cooling her anger.

She hated him. With his wannabe hipster look and the nerdy way he acted, she hated every little thing about it. From the tip of his strawberry blonde hair to his Nike-branded shoes. The way he had treated her, the way he got away with everything. What she hated most of all, was the emotions he caused her, the emotions she thought she buried a long time ago.

* * *

Her fingers hovered uncertainty over the keyboard, her deep green laptop with flowery sticks in her lap. For a moment she wandered what she was doing, writing and art was Bloom's thing, it was Bloom's future, it was her plan. Flora did like to write, but she hid it well, just as well as she hid her feelings about Helia from the girls for weeks before cracking to Aisha. Flora sighed, her gaze drifting to her clock, she still had maybe an hour and a half until Helia would unfortunately arrive.

Maybe, she reasoned, she should pretend she was just doing the homework assignments and that would mean she didn't enjoy writing as much as she enjoyed art, nature, and photography. But, everything in her life was planned out, she would become a photographer and that would make her happy, that should be the end of it. She wasn't stuck on some dead-end job, but she was going to be doing something she loved.

Flora settled her hands on the keys, allowing her fingers to fly across, words pouring out of her and on the screen, sometimes her ideas were childish. Entire dystopian worlds trapped inside a single screen without escape, she tried not to feel guilty for doing so, writing was something she loved doing. It was a pass-time hobby that just increased over the years. The only reason she didn't want to get involved in journalism was because if a situation arose and it was her or Bloom, their friendship might fall apart.

That chance might be 50/50 but it was still enough for her to not pursue that career. Besides, her writing was so childish and frivolous in comparison to the beautiful and flowing writing that Bloom created. Flora sighed, closing her eyes and allowing the words to flow through her, she pictured scenarios of the chapters she wrote out, characters forming in her mind and entire conversations reverberating around her ears.

She forced her eyes open, startled at how much she had completed. Sighing she walked over to her stereo system, plugging her phone in and selecting a song. Flora settled back onto her bed, glancing around her room. Her room was always tidy, but it still carried a sense of herself in the lightly colored walls and shelves of books and potted indoor plants. A camera was settled on her nightstand, strap folded neatly beside it, hanging over her alarm clock.

 _4:12._

She didn't realize how much time had passed, saving her chapter and closing her laptop, she placed it on her desk, adjusting her cup of pencils and pulling out her folder for English. Flora once-again glanced around the room, picking up the random knick-knack that her cat had kicked over, and closing the basket of her laundry. She opened the window, decided it was too cold and closed the window. She rubbed her palms on her jeans, nervously before spraying herself with a flowery perfume, not many did it, but it was her scent.

People usually stuck with vanilla or something like that. Her mother nudged the door open, the cat following in between her legs. "You're partner just pulled in." Her mother said, a laundry basket casually balanced against her hip. Flora nodded her thanks, flashing a smile. "Door stays open." Her mother warned, still smiling before she headed over to Miele's room, worry in her posture.

Flora winced at the coughing fit that emerged from that room before walking down the stairs, the doorbell ringing moments later. She waited a minute, before opening the door. Helia was standing there, the shadows of sunset highlighting his face. He had his hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets, the epitome of casualness. "Come on in." She held the door wider, he stepped through the threshold and she shut the door behind him, shivering at the frigid air.

Helia glanced around, just as Flora's mom arrived at the top of the stairs, the now-empty laundry basket on her hip. "Oh hello, you must be Helia. I'm Alyssa, Flora's mother, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her mother said, walking down the stairs with a natural grace and elegance that Flora almost envied. Her mother was the picture of calmness and warmth.

"The pleasure is all mine." Helia answered, flashing a charming smile. Flora quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, guiding him to the stairs. Helia waved at her mother before following her up the steps. Flora headed to her room, keeping the door slightly open, so that her mother could poke her head in at any given moment. Helia dropped his bag on the floor along with the polite façade.

"We should probably come up with a plot or something first." Flora suggested awkwardly, opening her laptop and entering her password, she quickly exited out of her story, cursing herself for forgetting to do so beforehand.

Helia pulled up a bean bag, sitting on it, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I thought that Bloom was going to be the writer and you the photographer." Helia commented as Flora reopened Word to a new document. Flora didn't answer, but his gaze burned hot on her face, and for a minute she forgot that this guy hated her. _Wake up_. She ordered herself, leaning back into her chair and swiveling to face him.

"So, have you had any ideas?" Flora changed the subject, but Helia just gave her a disbelieving look before shrugging, dropping the subject. "Oh, come on, we can't just copy off of a movie as great as How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days is." Flora crossed her arms.

Helia sighed, leaning back into the bean bag so he was almost lying flat on his back. "Why not? It isn't as if everyone has seen that movie." He pointed out, looking at her through half-lidded eyes.

Flora rolled her eyes, "You've seen it." She said, giggling as his ears turned a light shade of pink. He scowled, grabbing a nearby throw pillow and hitting her in the face with it. "Did you just throw my own throw-pillow at me?" Flora inquired, picking the throw-pillow back up and threateningly holding it out to him.

Helia shrugged, an ever-present smirk tilting up his pink lips. Flora huffed, throwing it back at him before swiveling around as the pillow hit the back of her chair, smiling triumphantly. "Don't be too smug. I'll get you back." Helia warned before moving his bean bag over to her, looking at the blank Word document annoyed. "This would be better if we could pick our own genre."

Flora gave him a look, "We did pick our genre. Well, actually, you did." She said, and he just crossed his arms, opening his mouth to say something. "Don't worry, I know what you mean." She laughed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "We could've done horror, with your character being the evil villain." Flora said.

Helia hit her in the face with a throw-pillow in response. "I'm pretty sure I am not the evil one, and besides that would just mean that you would be the first to die." Helia pointed out, standing up. Flora crossed her arms childishly, forgetting she was talking like this with her supposed rival. It felt so comfortable to be around him, to be talking and teasing. Like his mask was gone and she was seeing him.

"No way. I would totally kill you first." Flora protested, standing up as well, even though he towered over her by several inches.

Helia shook his head, "No way in hell would you kill me first."

"Yes way."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

With each word they took a step closer until they were almost nose to nose, Flora realized faintly that their eyes were locked together, and she could see the swirls of lighter blue in his eyes, midnight color mixing with the color of sapphire. Their breaths were mingled together and in the depths of his eyes she could see traces of amusement and something else. She involuntarily took one step closer, so they were toe to toe. "No." He whispered, breath hot against her face before he kissed her.

Flora's eyes shot open in surprise before they fluttered closed and she kissed him back, their lips melding together. Everything she thought that would never happen other than in her head happening. Electricity shot through her veins, a fire roaring louder as his hand reached up to cradle her cheek. She found her hands in his hair, running her fingers along the soft hair. His other hand wrapped around her as they kissed.

As soon as it happened they jumped apart and Flora blankly remembered it was her phone ringing that startled them and snapped back into reality. Helia had the same wide-eyed expression as her before he placed a mask over his features, gathered his things and left without a word. Flora waited until she heard the door shut before she moved a shaking hand to her tingling lips.

Her first kiss.

* * *

Bloom was seated on a bean bag over at Aisha's, her parents had literally given her the weekend before her punishment would begin. Aisha was currently calling Flora, a string of curse words escaping when she realized that her attempts were futile. The three had planned to stay the night so they could ride together to get the punishment over with as soon as possible. But strangely enough Flora was late and not answering, something that never happened.

Finally, Aisha managed to get ahold of her, putting the phone on speaker. "Hey Flo, where are you and why haven't you been answering?" Aisha asked the minute the other line picked up. She sank into another bean bag, this one a light-purple color instead of the light-blue Bloom was seated on.

" _Sorry girls. I've been working on an English assignment and I didn't hear my phone ringing._ " Flora answered, the excuse seemed plausible and if Bloom didn't know Flora as well as she did, then she would've accepted the answer. But, Bloom knew Flora and Flora was lying. " _I'll be over there in a bit._ " Flora said and the sound of the car rumbling to life echoed in the background.

Aisha released a sigh, "Sure Flo, see you soon." Aisha answered, pressing the 'end call' button before clicking her phone off and tossing it onto the bed. Bloom didn't say anything, checking her phone and unlocking it, briefly she wanted to pull up her stories but held herself in check. Even if Aisha completely understood her reading hobby she also knew that the silence was unbearable.

"You could tell that she was lying too." Bloom said, trying not to sound accusing, as she scrolled through her text messages, checking a message from her mom. She slid her gaze to Aisha, trying to appear cool and collected and like the fact that Flora had just lied to them wasn't bothering her.

Aisha grabbed a nearby tennis ball, gripping it tightly before tossing it up. "I know, but I'm not going to pressure her to tell the truth, even though I hate the secrets." Aisha's voice hinted that she knew something that Bloom didn't. Clicking her phone screen off, Bloom leaned forward, observing as Aisha caught the ball before throwing it up again. She didn't know what she expected, Aisha and Flora were practically the best of friends, so it was obvious that Aisha knew something was up or had a clue.

Bloom tried to stifle her disappointment, grabbing her sketch book from her bag and a pencil, she sharpened her pencil, dumping the contents into a trashcan before placing her tip to the paper. She began to fluidly sketch, lines blurring together as she sketched lines and shaded areas. "Aisha, stop throwing that tennis ball." Aisha's mom reprimanded appearing in the doorway.

Flora appeared seconds later, a bag slung over her shoulder. Aisha rolled her eyes but stopped throwing the ball and placed it on the end table, along with her many other sports certificates and necklaces. Her mother gave a satisfied smile before disappearing once more, closing the door behind her. "Hey girls." Flora greeted, dropping her bag by the door and plopping down at the desk chair.

"Hey." Aisha said, sitting up. "Finally, it took you forever to get here." She smiled. Bloom flipped her sketchbook closed, hiding what she had sketched and shoved it into her bag subtly. Luckily the girls hadn't noticed the sudden action and if they did, they dropped the subject.

Flora rubbed her arm apologetically, "Sorry. So, what are we doing?" She asked, spinning around in the chair. Bloom shrugged, grabbing three movies and handing them over to Aisha, who handed them to Flora with a slight roll of her eyes. "Seriously. The Skeleton Key, The Princess Bride, or Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. What a wild variety." Flora said, scanning the movies.

Bloom giggled, "We couldn't decide what genre we wanted to do." She answered the unasked question. "Or you know we could do a good old game of truth or dare." Bloom suggested.

Aisha shook her head, "No, Stella ordered us to save truth or dare for tomorrow night. Speaking of which, I have to work on my list of dares." Aisha stood up, opening a drawer of her end table and unfolding a wrinkled piece of paper. She grabbed a pen and sat back down with a clipboard. Bloom felt her mouth drop open and from the corner of her eye she could see Flora doing the same thing. "What?"

"You have a list of dares?!" Bloom asked.

"I'm never taking a dare from you again." Flora stated at the same time, closing her mouth and returning her gaze to the movies in her hand.

Aisha laughed in response, "Don't worry I have a list of people who get specific dares." Aisha waved the piece of paper in the air, before clicking her pen open and tapping the paper thoughtfully. "What do you think I should dare Tecna to do?"

"Alright this conversation is over." Bloom said, getting up and taking the paper from Aisha, she scanned the paper momentarily, almost bursting into laughter once she read the dares before placing it in the night table. "And if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with this." Bloom sat back down on her bean bag.

Flora sighed, before picking out _Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle_ and placing it in the DVD player, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "I'm not watching a horror movie." She said, grabbing a bag of Sour Patch Kids from Aisha's not-secret-from-her-friends stash of candy. Aisha pouted, but turned the lights off and grabbed a handful of Sour Patch Kids before laying down on her bed.

Bloom grabbed a bag of popcorn, sitting down and skipping through the previews, before she began watched the movie, throwing handfuls of popcorn into her mouth.

* * *

Rolling over, Bloom stared into the deep and dark abyss of Aisha's bedroom, she sighed, closing her eyes. They had watched another random comedy after watching _Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle_ and by then both Aisha and Flora had drifted off to sleep. She groaned, sitting up, her eyes immediately darting to the tip of her sketchbook poking out of her bag. Bloom bit her lip before she grabbed her sketchbook and flipped to the most recent page she had done.

She blindly grabbed her phone, glancing around before turning the screen and looking at the face staring back at her. The face was sun-darkened, a medium and light gray shaded area, cheekbones dimpled, lips lightly colored, eyes that stared into her soul with dark and light colors of gray. The hair of the person was straight and hung over one eye, lightly shaded. Bloom couldn't understand why she had sketched that, or more importantly _him_.

She flipped the page over, and found a colored version of him, eyes a sky-blue color mixed with sapphire, lips pinkish plum, skin sun-kissed with a golden sheen and hair a golden color but easily perceived corn-blonde. Bloom stared at the face uncomprehendingly, clicking the power button on her phone again to look at the face once again, trying to understand why she sketched that face.

Sky stared back at her, amusement in his eyes and tilting up his lips.

* * *

 **So...What'd you think? The Florelia part might have been a bit cheesy and I hope that you were happy the Flora and Helia were the ones to first kiss, kind of like the original version of the story but entirely different. I also hope you enjoyed what we're seeing happen between Brandon and Stella, Tecna and Timmy, Bloom and Sky, and Musa and Riven. The only couple that I don't know how to put together is Aisha and Nabu but I suppose that will come all in due time, although it might be a bit cheesy, but this story is really cheesy. Kind of belongs on the Hallmark channel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I just finished watching the Spring Finale for Shadowhunters and I am so sad, I kind of want to cry, because now Jace thinks Clary's dead when I know she's not and that Jonathon/Sebastian is back. I honestly never saw that coming, because the books had something majorly different and now I'm just confused and ugh. You guys probably have no idea what I am talking about, right? You're probably like just get on with the chapter and stop typing this.**

 **Sorry, I've been thinking about making a Shadowhunters and Winx crossover with the plot of Shadowhunters or the world of Shadowhunters with Winx characters. Might be cool. Anyways, this is going to be a really lone chapter because I have included everyone in the Winx crew's POV in this chapter, just for the big clean-up part. Spoiler alert, the actual sleep-over is the next chapter. And no I didn't include the guys because I'm not a guy, I don't know how they think and if I tried I might get lost forever, kidding.**

 **Joking aside, enjoy the chapter and I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

It was too early to be awake, Aisha thought groggily as she slammed her hand down on the annoying alarm clock. She forced her eyes open, noting the rays of light barely peaking in through the window, signifying early morning. Aisha glanced over to her alarm clock before collapsing back onto the bed, she didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to go to the school and _clean_ for any entire Saturday.

Sure, she wasn't as against cleaning as Stella, but that didn't mean she enjoyed scrubbing at other people's mess. Her mess was one thing but add in another person's mess and it was a different story. Aisha groaned, shoving the covers off her and blinking her eyes repeatedly to wake herself up. "Come on girls, time to get up." Aisha announced loudly. Flora was already blinking sleepily but Bloom huffed before covering herself entirely with a blanket.

Flora laughed slightly, crawling over and gently prying the blankets off Bloom. Bloom just snatched the covers back with a groan. "Come on Bloom, time to get up." Flora tried to pry them off again but to no avail.

"Alright, that's it." Aisha rolled her eyes, scanning Bloom's bag before grabbing Bloom's sketchbook. "If you don't get up, I'm going to throw your sketchbook out of the window." Aisha announced, and Bloom quickly shot up, grabbing her sketchbook and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her open hand. Aisha smirked triumphantly, "Dibs on the shower in my room."

Bloom placed her sketchbook back in her bag, "No fair." She pouted, "I wasn't even awake to try to call dibs." She made a point of rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Aisha stuck her tongue out, grabbing some working clothes she had set out the night before and walking into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, checking her phone screen for messages before sighing and placing a playlist on shuffle.

She was out in fifteen minutes, dressed in her painting clothes and tying her hair in a high ponytail. Bloom quickly ran into the bathroom, clothes in her arms before the sound of music began to flow from the bathroom, creating a harmony with the shower. Aisha laughed along with Flora. "So, what really happened last night?" Aisha asked, tying her shoe laces but keeping an eye on Flora.

Flora flushed, "Um, what are you talking about?" She stuttered, failing to hide her reddened face. Aisha gave her a look and Flora sighed, dropping onto the bed in the spot beside Aisha. "I might have done something that you're not going to be happy about. Heck nobody is going to be happy about." Flora rambled nervously, her eyes darting around the room.

"Flora, what the hell happened?"

Flora muttered something unintelligible under her breath and Aisha leaned forward to hear. Flora sighed, "I kissed Helia." She whispered, and Aisha fell back on the bed in shock.

"Flora!" Aisha whisper-screamed. "What the hell? You kissed him? Tell me everything that happened right now!" Aisha tried to lower her voice, remembering that someone else was in the bathroom and didn't know about Flora's crush on her rival.

Flora closed her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest. "We were assigned to work together on an English project and he came over to work with me considering we weren't getting anything done in class. We were arguing over something and then it happened." She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them, tears in her eyes. "When it was over he ran. He left like he was too disgusted to even look at me."

Aisha hugged Flora slightly, wiping her tears away, she knew that Helia would end up hurting her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart panged uncomfortably, she was angry at the Helia. He had left her friend after kissing her and has been in all treating Flora like shit. Flora didn't deserve that, she was the nicest of them all and didn't deserve to fall for someone like _Helia_. "Oh Flora, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Flora nodded her head, before pulling away and wiping her tears away and they stayed like that for a minute, silence encasing the room. Bloom stepped out of the bathroom and if she noticed the tense air she didn't comment on it, braiding her hair back before snapping a blue band on it. Flora slipped in the bathroom and closed the door behind her, the water along with music creating a harmony of sounds afterward.

Aisha watched the bathroom door before turning back to Bloom and forcing a smile at the unasked question in Bloom's eyes.

* * *

Musa yawned once again, standing in front of her house dressed in her work clothes, her hair tied into a bun, and crossed her arms, she was waiting for a ride from Stella. And of course, Stella had naturally decided to be late, she rolled her eyes, sliding her phone out of her pocket and checking the screen. She clicked it off moments later as Stella finally pulled up, Musa huffed before opening the passenger door and slamming it closed.

"What took you so long?" Musa scowled, adjusting the station immediately, she scanned through the stations before deciding on one and turning the music slightly up.

Stella rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, "Be grateful I picked you up." She said but she was still smiling as she maneuvered through the lanes. Musa resisted the urge to grip the edge of her seat, Stella's driving was the absolute worse and if Musa had a choice she would have gone with Tecna. But, Tecna was taking her own car considering she had things to do on Sunday and she didn't live anywhere near Musa.

None of them really did, except for Bloom and Flora, but they had gone to Aisha's for the night, so they were out of the options. "I can't wait for tonight." Stella finally said, breaking the silence. They had never really been close, being more like the sun and the moon, except when they were plotting revenge on somebody. Then, they were as close as could be and at the front lines of fire.

"Sure. I can't wait to house you in truth or dare." Musa grinned, she already had a mental list prepared for the night, even though Aisha actually wrote down an entire list of dares. She had discovered them while searching for Aisha's stash and was almost shocked, but she honestly could have expected it.

Stella laughed, "Yeah right, I am totally gonna kick ass tonight." She said, turning onto the street of their school. Musa shook her head, scanning the parking lot, the rest of the girls were standing by Flora's truck, huddled together. Stella turned the ignition off and Musa pulled the lock up before opening the door and slamming the door behind her. Another glance around told her that half of the boys were already here.

"Morning girls." Flora greeted, smiling slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. Musa immediately felt worried, and shared a glance with Bloom, who mouthed 'Don't ask about it.' She accepted the coffee that Aisha handed her from the brown tray, holder thing and took a sip of the caffeine, immediately waking herself up.

Stella groaned dramatically, leaning against Bloom. "I don't want to spend the entire day cleaning. I mean I have so many other things to do such as shopping for example." And that was why they didn't get along as well as say Flora and Aisha. Stella would die if she couldn't shop and Musa merely hated the idea of the mall, Stella ruined the mall for her. Well, except the movie theater.

"Calm down princess." Aisha rolled her eyes, but Musa could tell that even she hated the idea of staying in school for longer than necessary or required. "Finally, it took those assholes long enough." Aisha took a final gulp of her coffee before tossing the empty cup into a nearby trash bin. Musa internally groaned, to think the day was just getting started.

The boys were leaning against their cars, dressed in paint clothes and beat-up shoes that Musa had never thought Riven would even own. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with dark blue massively ripped jeans and beaten up old shoes. His hair was spiked up and he had his arms folded across his chest, muscles flexing with the movement, as usual Riven's face was twisted into a scowl.

Musa didn't know why she was staring, maybe it was the muscles flexing or her sleep-diluted brain. She crossed her arms, falling into step beside Flora as Aisha and Tecna led them over to their rivals. "Finally. I thought you would never show up." Aisha scoffed, directing her comment at Nabu. Nabu rolled his eyes, flicking her on the forehead with a smirk on his face, Musa almost laughed at the murderous expression he received.

"Calm down, would you. Why do you girls always have to be so dramatic?" Riven said, his scowl deepening as he clenched his jaw. Musa almost thought he was crazy, wearing a sleeveless shirt when Christmas was weeks away, how could he not be freezing in the bitter chill of December. Even so, Gardenia was never as cold as say New York in Winter but she still hated the bitter wind.

Musa raised an eyebrow, "Says the guy dating Darcy. Why are you wearing a sleeveless shirt, you do realize it is the middle of Winter?" She retorted in defense of her friend. She pretended to look down at his arms in disgust but in the deepest part of her heart she felt something oddly different.

"Come one everyone. We've got to get ready, so we don't have to be around each other longer." Flora cut in, ever the peacemaker, as she turned on her heel and began walking towards the school. Musa glared at Riven before following Flora into the school, they were greeted by a stuffy-nosed janitor who looked annoyed to even be there. Next to him was a long pile of brooms, mops, buckets, soap, Windex, paper towels, sponges, and anything that could be used to clean.

The janitor fumbled with a list he had pulled out of his pocket. "You will be working in groups of two. Aisha and Nabu. Bloom and Sky. Flora and Helia. Musa and Riven. Stella and Brandon. And Tecna and Timmy." He read off the list, rubbing his nose. Stella quickly snatched the paper from him, her face paling as Bloom read over her shoulder.

"No way. Mrs. Faragonda said nothing about working in partners." Stella protested, passing the piece of paper around the ground, including the boys. Musa crossed her arms, nodding in agreement, she didn't want to be working with Riven for several hours on end.

The janitor shrugged, "Mrs. Griselda dropped the list off this morning and instructed me to read it to you. Something about you needing to set aside your differences." He said, walking past them. "Don't be mad at me, I'm not the one who started multiple food fights." With that he disappeared around the corner, the wet sound of his boots meeting tiles disappearing with him, fading away.

The group was silent for a minute, staring after him before staring at each other and then looking back down the hallway. "Let's just get this over with." Brandon finally said, grabbing a broom and holding another out to Stella. She accepted it with a dainty hand, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "We'll handle sweeping the floors. Somebody else can mop." He said, and Sky sighed before volunteering him and Bloom.

Bloom crossed her arms, snatching the mop and bucket from Sky angrily, directing a glare in his direction. She went to stand beside Stella, who was still holding her broom away from her more than a foot away and shifted away from Bloom. "We'll do the dishes" Helia said, sharing a glance with Flora, who nodded in slight agreement, taking the sponge and soap along with a roll of paper towels.

They began to evenly divide what their jobs were and soon were walking in complete silence to the cafeteria. Musa wrinkled her nose in disgust, they hadn't really cleaned it since Thursday, she supposed everyone went to eat somewhere else and they had basically shut the library done for the day. She took one glance at the tables and immediately regretted taking on the chore of doing the tables.

Riven seemed to mirror her thoughts as he groaned and dragged himself to one table. Musa immediately went to another and began scrubbing, this was going to be a long day she mused to herself.

* * *

Stella sighed heavily, leaning against her broom, Bloom and Sky were in a corner of the room they had already swept, mopping wordlessly. She hated cleaning, especially when there wasn't a peep of sound, now if they had music, it might actually be better, just a bit. She glanced over at Brandon who was sweeping underneath a table that was covered in disgusting-looking food.

"Come on Stella, we don't have all day." Brandon muttered, straightening up and turning to another table to sweep under. Stella frowned, following him and sweeping underneath a table next to him. She watched him work from the corner of her eye, he had taken off his sweater a few minutes ago and the muscles in his back were flexing and unflexing as he moved the broom back and forth.

She glanced back down at a clump of _something_ that was underneath the table, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Eww. That's disgusting." She said, resisting the urge to move away. She could almost feel Brandon glance over her shoulder, chuckling at the thing underneath the table before moving to help her get it out. "It's stuck." She said once she saw him try at least a million times.

"No really." Brandon said sarcastically as he wiped a bead of sweat from his head. Stella huffed, leaning the broom against the wall and crossing her arms. He handed her his broom before crouching down and slipping a plastic glove on, reaching over to pick whatever it was up. He pulled but immediately fell over. "Ok, that's not coming off. Whoever did that is honestly gross."

Stella handed him back his broom. "I know. How the hell are we supposed to clean this place when the food fight happened two days ago? Why wouldn't the janitor clean at least some of it so it wouldn't stick this much?" She huffed, picking up her broom stick and sweeping around the mess of whatever it was.

Brandon smirked, "I didn't know that you say a comprehendible sentence." He said, ruffling her hair. Stella frowned, pushing him away slightly, swatting at him with the broom. He just smirked a bit wider and hit her back with his own broom. She almost giggled, actually giggled, before hitting him back with her broom before running to the opposite side of the table and sweeping up the area a bit. "You can run, but I will catch you." Brandon said, sweeping up his side leisurely before chasing her around the table.

Stella actually giggled this time, fighting him off with the broom. "On guard." She jabbed at him and he blocked her before jabbing at her this time around. He suddenly disarmed her, and her broom clattered to the ground loudly. She mentally cursed herself, realizing that there were other people in the room such as her friends that were giving her odd looks. Other than Aisha, who didn't seem that surprised, and Bloom.

She felt a blush creep up her neck and she and Brandon shared one last glance before they went to separate tables but no matter how much she hated herself for it, she couldn't stop sneaking glances at him.

* * *

Running the back of her arm across her forehead, Bloom huffed, flickering her eyes to Stella for a moment, she wasn't shocked about Stella and Brandon, if anything she kind of expected it. She sighed, mopping the floor, dragging the mop back and forth. She dropped the mop back into the yellow bucket, pulling one of the levers back and watching as the water darkened a shade. Bloom sighed, pulling the now-clean mop back out and scrubbing viciously at the floor.

A second later, Sky appeared beside her, scrubbing as well at the spot. "I can handle it myself." Bloom hissed, knocking his mop back with her own. She didn't have to look up to know that he was frowning, his arms somehow crossed over his muscular chest. Bloom scrubbed for a minute more, before giving Sky an exasperated look. "Why are you watching me? There are other places that need to be mopped." She flung an arm wildly.

Sky smirked slightly, "I'm just waiting for you to fail and give up." He said, and Bloom felt her temper flare, her face heating in anger.

She sent him a withering glare, unaware of the fact that everyone else was beginning to crack and exchange words with their partners. "Just because that's something you would do, doesn't mean everyone else does it." Bloom retorted, and Sky's smirk faltered for a minute before returning as he went back to the spot she had stopped scrubbing.

Leaning over he began to scrub at the spot, "I'm going to laugh when I get this spot clean when you couldn't." Sky said, and Bloom huffed before moving onto a different spot, she hated that he could just get away with being like that. Bloom sighed, sliding her gaze over to Sky as he now viciously scrubbed at the spot, sweat building along his hairline. She almost laughed but couldn't hide the blush creeping along her neck at him, it was times like this that she wished his personality matched his looks, but that only happens in fairytales.

"So, have you got the spot clean yet?" Bloom asked teasingly, putting a hand on her hip.

Sky glared at her, before giving up and dumping the mop back into the bucket. "No, but I did more than you." He said haughtily, and Bloom rolled her eyes, before walking over to the spot.

She burst out laughing immediately, "Seriously. You barely touched it." She said in between laughs as she used her mop to scrub at it. "Maybe we should leave this spot for Stella and Brandon." Bloom said, glancing around the area they had already completed. She brushed a stubborn strand of hair behind one ear, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and instead putting it into a messy bun.

Sky was watching her, his eyes dark. "Don't." He muttered. Bloom raised an inquiry eyebrow at him before shrugging the issue off, sticking her mop into the bucket and cleaning it off, watching the water become a dark gray with the amount of mixed together food clinging to the mop. She stood up and turned around, but she was almost toe-to-toe with Sky, Bloom blushed but covered it up by glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, ignoring the fluttery feeling inside her stomach.

Sky stood there for a minute, eyes locked with hers and she noticed the darker and lighter swirls of sky blue in his eyes, some of the blue darker like the sky at dusk. Her hands itched to draw the shade, but she knew she would never properly catch it, especially with that look in his eyes. "Nothing, just testing you." Sky said carelessly, walking away and mopping another area that they needed to clean.

Bloom felt her jaw drop before she clenched her teeth together. "You're a jerk." She muttered before returning to the spot on the floor, ignoring the needle prickling at her heart.

* * *

Musa hummed along to the music blasting from her headphones, if she was going to be stuck with cleaning she was at least bringing some head phones. Even though she had to keep hiding them when the janitor kept poking his head in, but she still enjoyed her music. She began scrubbing at the table, closing her eyes. Suddenly one of the earphones wasn't in her ear she glared at the culprit. Riven.

He was holding the earbud with annoyance flashing through his eyes. "Is it impossible for you to be silent, for once. Not everyone wants to hear you." He snapped, dropping the earbud and continuing to another table. Momentarily, Musa was shocked by his terse tone, before she began fuming with anger. _How dare he?_

"Not everyone wants to deal with you being an asshole, but you don't hear anyone complaining." Musa snapped back, picking the earbud up and placing it in her ear. She scrolled through her playlist, before selecting a song and humming even louder to it. She didn't have to look over to know he was glaring at her, his eyes burning holes in her face. Musa bent over the table, scrubbing at a particular spot.

Riven suddenly appeared beside her. "Cut it out Musa." He snarled, his voice dangerously low. Musa blinked, realizing their close proximation and shoved him backwards, internally begging him to stay. His eyes flashed violet, almost glowing, capturing and ensnaring her in the depths. Musa glared at him, crossing her arms subconsciously over her chest, trying to still her trembling body.

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole." Musa spat, attempting to cover the waver in her voice. She grabbed the bottle of cleaner, paper towels, and sponge with both hands, before turning on her heel and stalking away to another table. Musa had tried to maintain a small amount of distance between them, but she couldn't stand to be in the same proximation as him.

After everything she had done for him, he was still the way he had always been.

She stood there for several minutes, scrubbing viciously and angrily at the table, cleaning it even as the surface was already cleared. "You do realize the table's clear, right? Or are you too blind to realize that?" Riven suddenly appeared in front of her, a rag in hand along with a spray bottle. His eyes followed her every movement, catching her gaze. Musa cursed herself before looking away and scowling.

"Just because we're partners, doesn't mean I have to be in the same area as you."

Riven stood there for a minute, a smirk curving his lips. "You're hot when you're mad." He stated casually. Musa felt her face heat before she flicked him off, he had called her hot. A general term associated with people like his ex, Darcy.

"Yet, you are still and forever will be a dickhead." Musa said in the same tone as him, dropping her things unceremoniously onto the table. She mimicked his stance, smirking back at him. He scowled slightly, but his smirk remained in place. "I don't know why you don't understand the concept of 'leave me alone.'" She shook her head at him, as if she was talking to a child.

Musa knew that it would piss him off and it did as he took a step forward, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I tend not to listen to what people say." Riven shrugged nonchalantly. Musa felt her eyes unwillingly flutter as he took another step forward, eyes dark.

She leaned forward, "Then I guess you would make a perfect rapist." She whispered before turning around and going back to her work. There were no footsteps behind her, alerting her to him leaving or storming off, and it seemed like he was burning holes into her back. Musa didn't break, even though she wanted nothing more than to turn around and look at him some more, she bit it back and continued to clean the table.

Pride might be her biggest flaw.

* * *

Logical or illogical. Rationality. Tecna thought, trying to impose those words into her actions but with her thoughts cast abnormally astray from her go to, she couldn't keep circling her thoughts with those words. She sprayed some Windex on the window, using a towel to clean it, scrubbing at the ketchup packet that had exploded on the window, she couldn't decide if the intention was purposeful or on complete accident.

For the first time, her brain felt muddled, like she was drowning under water and had somehow forgotten to swim to the top. Or like there was a fog surrounding her, making her unable to see two feet in front of her. Tecna sighed, staring out in the cold field, the weather was still slightly warm, even though Christmas was a mere three weeks away. Another thing that she couldn't understand, holidays. They seemed pointless and trivial.

Tecna sprayed the window once again, glancing around the room, there had been commotion, as to have been suspected but it had quieted down for the most part. Other than Musa and Riven heatedly arguing over a table, before making their separate ways. She had to admit, her best friend was creative with the flow of words. Calling Riven names that seemed only suitable.

Her gaze snagged on Timmy. Timmy pushed his glasses up his nose, wiping the dirt of mayo off his window. They had evenly split the windows in half, so no one would be stuck doing more than someone else, it had only seemed fair for things to be equal. She counted the windows she had cleaned, including the lining on the window. Four. Her timing with cleaning was more than a little less than efficient and speedy.

"It's quite illogical to stare." Timmy didn't even turn to her in acknowledgement, continuing to wipe at the window. Tecna rolled her eyes, she hadn't been staring, well not that long, and still him using those type of words irked her. Maybe he knew that and that's why he used them, but the thought seemed so self-centered. She preferred when they didn't speak at all or kept their words short.

Talking to Timmy was something she never liked, nor had she ever wanted. He was the first thing in her life that confused her, and she hated him for it. He was like a problem that had no solution. Everything she had ever known, had a solution, but Timmy was not one of those things. "Can I count how many windows I have done without you assuming that I would devote a moment of my valuable time, staring at you?" Tecna retorted.

Timmy had nothing to say to that, any outcomes would only insult him further and Tecna knew it, she used that knowledge to her advantage. Maybe, her heart reasoned, she hadn't hated Timmy from the start, but she was afraid of the emotions that he caused her. He caused her to feel something she had never felt, something she couldn't describe, words never fitting what he made her feel.

Being the only child to two workaholic parents that barely even spoke to their daughter, had caused her to never wear her heart on her sleeve. It only led to disappointment. "So, I have been thinking about that favor you owe me." Tecna broke the silence, moving onto another mirror. She faintly heard Timmy groan in annoyance and frustration as he moved on as well, his body was tense with the anticipation of her favor.

"Well? What is it?" Timmy finally hissed in between his teeth.

Tecna tapped her chin thoughtfully, she didn't know when she wanted to cash in on her favor, it was something she could use to bait Timmy. "Well I can't ask you to do anything I haven't already done or can already do. And unlike you, I take pride in my work, clean and dirty." Tecna said, referring to the incident from yesterday.

Timmy narrowed his eyes, which she only noticed in the reflection gleaming from the glass as she struggled to not catch his eye. "Are you still not over that?" He groaned.

Tecna crossed her arms, turning to him. "I'm surprised he is still your little puppet, it must take a lot of blackmail for you to get him to risk his school career for people who don't care. He takes the fall for your actions, so you have no concept of the value of doing it yourself. That's one of the reasons I hate you and your little group, that are probably having an orgy together, but we won't talk about that." Tecna said factually.

Timmy whirled on her, "Wait, what?" Tecna only blinked in response. "Me and the guys are not involved in an orgy together, that is-that's so, disgusting." He protested and Tecna just raised a disbelieving eyebrow before turning back to her mirror, if there was anything in the world she loved, it was annoying Timmy so that he could never see through her.

"You struggled to even admit that."

"We're not involved in each other like that, I'm 100% straight. I can't believe you would even imply such a terrible thing."

Tecna turned to look at him, surveying him. "Good to know you're a good person and can listen." She stated sarcastically, "Let's add that to the list, selective hearing." Tecna pretended to jot it down to memory, in case she would ever forget that he was who she hated. A topic that had never came into focus because she thought she would always hate Timmy.

Timmy blinked, "What list?"

Tecna almost face-palmed. "You really do have selective Timmy. So intelligent and studious of you. It's a list of reasons why I hate you." Tecna informed him once again of the list, turning around even though she still felt the gaze of Timmy burning into her back. She sprayed the window with Windex, using another paper towel to clean it off and tossing the old one into a Walmart bag on the step ladder she was using.

"I don't think you hate me." Timmy said, and she could hear him stepping off his own ladder and he suddenly appeared beside her, almost making her jump. There was a small frown on his face, "I think I confuse you." Timmy stated factually and Tecna felt her heart stall for a minute, how did he know that? What was he doing to her?

"You're incorrect. I do hate you." Tecna fought back, even though ever inch of her knew she was in denial. Timmy was still beside her, watching her as if he was expecting something to happen. Tecna blinked repeatedly, she was not going down this path, not now and not ever, even though her heart screamed denial. Her mind screamed back that it was only logical for her to hate him.

* * *

Competition, Aisha thought to herself, sucked when the competition was about cleaning. She scrubbed some of the food off of the wall, using some sort of cleaning tool that she had never heard of. Nabu was on the opposite side of the room, using the tool expertly, like he hadn't come from the same type of family that she did. But he had, almost every day their parents had dinner together, switching from their houses.

Even though arranged marriages were something straight out of old stories, Aisha still thought that her parents were trying to force her into Nabu. If he wasn't her rival and the guy she hated the most, then maybe she would be a little more willing if it meant that her father would be happy. Her mother too, but her mother had always been a little too displeased with her behavior. Nothing new there.

"You know, you're not using the scrapper right?" Nabu suddenly materialized beside her, asking the question, and Aisha would have jumped if she hadn't been an athlete from birth. She slid an icy glare over to him but continued her pursuit of getting the stubborn mac and cheese, how ironic, off the wall. "Here, let me show you." He offered, and Aisha ripped her body away from him.

"I don't need _your_ help." Aisha snapped, waving the tool around and trying to peel something off to prove her point. "I'm doing just fine on my own." She stated even though she knew her argument was weak, but she wouldn't lose her pride over it. Not to Nabu.

Nabu's eyes narrowed slightly, "If you want to be here all day doing this, then by all means. But, I don't think your Jinx friends are going to want to cancel this sleepover for you." Nabu said through gritted teeth and Aisha felt shock well up inside of her, how the hell did he know that. "You're not very quiet." He said, shrugging the look on her face off. "Anyone in the world could hear you."

"Shut up!" She hissed.

Nabu quirked an amused eyebrow, "So, do you want to get this over with or not?" He asked, crossing his arms and casually swinging the tool around. Aisha huffed, she hated to admit she needed help but in truth, she did. She glared at him before nodding her head slightly. Nabu smirked, "I'm going to need you to say it." He said tauntingly, arms still crossed, and he was still playing with the tool.

Aisha growled low in her throat, "Fine." She hissed, "I need your help, _Nabu_." She spat his name with as much venom as she could through gritted teeth.

Nabu's smirk grew as he pried the tool from her, "Now, was that so hard?" He asked, and she only clenched her fist at her side in response. Nabu chuckled and Aisha resisted the urge to rip that smirk right off his face. He walked towards the wall and began scrapping side to side, keeping the tool against the walls the entire time as the mac and cheese that seemed glued to the wall only moments ago, easily peeled off.

He handed her the tool and she went to another spot, pushing the tool against the wall angrily. She was well-aware that he was watching her with that amused smirk on his face that she so desperately wanted to claw off and aware that she was currently failing to do so.

"Not like that." Nabu said before appearing beside her, using his hands to guide the scrapper, covering her hand with his. She was suddenly aware of him, his chest slightly pressed up against her back and his strong arms over hers. Aisha felt a blush crawl up her neck but pushed it down, as his hand guided hers across the meal, scrapping the unfinished meal off.

The warmth was suddenly gone, and Aisha felt her grip around the tool go slack for a moment before she regained control and turned around, releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She crossed her arms trying to appear indifferent as Nabu held her gaze, his eyes dark and wide. "How do you know how to do this stuff?" Aisha gestured to the wall with her scrapper, ignoring the subject altogether

Nabu shrugged, "You don't know much about my life." He said, and Aisha felt her anger flare along with her confusion. Nabu turned back to the wall and began to scrape more and more of the food off the wall. "Unlike you, I spent time with the people who cleaned my house and they taught me all that I know." He said, holding a trash bag up to catch the food that he scraped off the wall.

Aisha stared at him for a minute before pushing the tool to the wall and scrapping, "You're right, I don't know much about your life and you don't know a damn thing about mine. I may not have spent all my time with cleaners and maids, but I struggled a lot and you don't know anything about my life. Don't try to understand things you don't know." Aisha snapped before walking away, head held high.

Nabu thought that she was a spoiled brat, selfish, but as he had said she didn't know a thing about him and he didn't know a damn thing about her. That's the way things were, and it was never going to change.

* * *

Her fingers had pruned by the time the dishes were not even a quarter of the way done, but Flora wasn't as much bothered by them turning wrinkly. She was bothered by the tense silence, so many things hung unsaid in between them. Of course, she wasn't going to say anything, they had only kissed. It had been her first kiss, but it probably meant nothing to Helia. That's why he was avoiding the subject altogether rather than braving it out.

Flora scrubbed at the dish with all the strength she could muster, these plates hadn't even been used when the food fight had happened, but that didn't stop the head of detention from involving that in the punishment. They had resorted to taking turns in between sets of dishes, all done wordlessly.

Being separated from her friends sucked though because there was no reason she could hide how she felt, other than Helia himself. But he was so oblivious that she was doubtful that he would notice her feelings if she painted them on her forehead in neon paint. Flora released a silent sigh, biting her lip as she handed another dish to an awaiting Helia. His fingers brushed hers and tingles shot up and down her spine, her face heating slightly.

She watched him from the corner of her eyes, watching as his lean muscles flex as he wiped the dish dry, his hair was held up in a low bun that made her itch to run her hands through his dark blue locks and take the bun out. Flora ducked her head, her bangs sweeping across her cheeks as she hid her blush, she shouldn't be thinking things like that, they were not who she was. Butterflies fluttered to life in her stomach as Helia leaned against the counter casually, accepting the next dish she handed him.

It didn't seem like he was going to be breaking the silence anytime soon. Flora didn't want to bring anything up, it would only lead to further embarrassment, and that was something she realized she couldn't handle. Helia may have taken her first kiss, and she may have felt sparks, but he probably didn't. Why would he? She wasn't special, she was a plain girl who had a weird love for nature. Why would a guy like Helia go for someone as ugly as her? That wouldn't make sense.

Flora scrubbed harder at the dish, but was halted by a hand on her elbow, dragging her hand to a slow stop. This was the first contact she had with Helia since the incident, and the touch felt like it was burning her skin, leaving a fire in its wake. "What are you doing?" Helia asked, taking the dish from her and dropping it into the soapy sink. He turned her around, his eyes boring into hers.

Flora felt her face heat with embarrassment at his close proximity and this time Helia didn't move away, staying and it almost seemed like he was moving even closer. "I'm not doing anything." She stammered out, her voice barely a whisper. She moved to back away, but she was already backed up against the counter. His eyes seemed to darken, and she took an involuntarily gulp, but his head only dropped to her neck.

He breathed her in, and she felt her eyes flutter before he kissed her again. Like the first time, she felt a spark in between them, roaring into flames as his hands secured around her waist and her fingers took the bun out, running her fingers through his hair. The kiss seemed to last longer but when it was over, instead of running he pressed his forehead against hers. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered, breath hot against her ear.

Flora blushed, "Helia. Stop." She gently shoved him away and he backed away even though he hands remained flat against his chest. She ran her hands through her hair, eyes darting to the door, grateful that nobody else was there. "You can't do this to me. You can't kiss me like this and then run away. Stop playing with my emotions." Flora said, trying to keep her voice strong but even her voice sounded weak in her ears.

"Hey." He whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind one ear. "I'm not running. I'm right here." He cupped her face in his hands, holding her for a minute, his eyes sincere.

Flora wanted to see spite, she wanted to see that he was lying to her, but she saw none of that, "What are we doing? We can't do this, we're supposed to be rivals. We're supposed to hate each other." Flora said, closing her eyes and resting her face on his hand. If any one of her friends walked in and saw this, they would be pissed at her.

Helia laughed, causing her to open her eyes, "Do I look like I hate you?" He asked, and Flora searched his eyes again, but she saw nothing and shook her head. "I didn't want to say anything when these showed up, we're supposed to hate each other. But I do like you, a lot and I know that this is sudden, but would you consider going on a date with me?" He asked, and Flora closed her eyes, smiling.

She opened her eyes again and saw the nerves residing in his, "Of course I would. But, what if someone sees us? If our friends found out, my friends would kill me, and I don't know about yours, but I can't imagine Riven would be too happy." Flora rambled worriedly, but Helia cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips.

"When is Riven ever happy? And I know a place we could go that nobody else knows about. It would be perfect for us." He shushed her again and Flora narrowed her eyes slightly at him, "Don't worry about it, I've got everything under control, and we'll tell our friends, together." Helia smiled at her, twirling her around.

Flora laughed slightly, covering her mouth, to prevent her friends from hearing the sound. "Now that we're confessing things, I have kind of had a bit of a crush on you for a bit. It's just, I never thought that someone like you could ever like someone like me." She bit her lip and Helia cupped her face in his hands, kissing her nose.

"You're absolutely stunning." He said, and Flora actually giggled, He sighed, "We've got to get back to work, but after this we'll talk more when we have a private moment." Helia said as he began scrubbing at the dishes. Flora smiled to herself, taking the clean dish from him and drying it on a semi-dry paper towel. She couldn't believe how much had happened in the last few minutes, so much had changed and for once it was in a good way.

* * *

Stella wiped her hand against her forehead, almost falling into the driver's seat of her car, Bloom fell into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed, they had opted to drive with two people per car. Flora and Aisha in Flora's truck, Musa and Tecna in Tecna's car, and finally herself and Bloom in her car. It had taken hours of cleaning to finish the place and even then, they were expected to come back tomorrow morning for evaluation and touch-ups, controlled entirely by Griselda.

She sighed, staring the engine and flipping through the stations before selecting one and turning the volume knob slightly. Stella slid her gaze into the rearview mirror, checking for any cars behind them, they were one of the last to leave, the second car the boys had taken sitting at a random spot in the empty parking lot. Of course, they had taken two parking spaces, their car sitting on the line separating them. "I'm exhausted." Bloom groaned from the passenger seat, unbraiding her hair and running a comb through it.

Stella nodded, backing out of the parking lot. "I know, can you see if Aisha wants anything for us to bring?" She grabbed her phone in one hand and tossed it to Bloom, who caught it with ease and pressed her thumb to the center. Bloom nodded, and Stella turned left, going in the direction of Walmart. "What'd she say?" Stella asked, stopping at a red light and watching some early-evening students and adults walk across the street.

She'd almost forgotten it was Saturday. "She just wants us to get some snacks and according to Musa, Aisha is way too low on ice cream." Bloom chuckled, before plugging her phone into the AUX cord and selecting a song. "Musa also wants, and I quote, six monster fudge brownies." Bloom read off the list, and Stella resisted the urge to laugh. Musa and her chocolate cravings but even she knew that she was starting to crave one. Damnit Musa.

"So, what was going on with you and Sky?" Stella wiggled her eyebrows and Bloom's head snapped up and she stared at Stella in plain confusion before her expression become murderous.

"There's nothing going on with me and Sky, he's my rival in case you've forgotten. He has devoted his high school career to ruining my life." Bloom snapped uncomfortably, even though the words were true, they still felt like a lie. What the heck was he doing to her? She was beginning to feel things that she shouldn't be feeling, she had every reason to despise him, his attitude, his ego, his tormenting, his looks, how his eyes sparkled with amusement, how his lips stretched in a heart-stopping smirk.

Stella gave her best friend a disbelieving look. "You forget that I've grown up with you Bloomy." She said, waving her fingers at her friend, "I can tell when you're lying to me. You felt something, didn't you." Stella parked her car in the Walmart parking lot. She couldn't blame her friend, Bloom wasn't the only one experiencing feelings, wasn't the only one struggling to hate someone she should. "I didn't feel a thing; Sky's my rival and I hate him. End of discussion." Stella watched her best friend angrily open the car door, pulling the lock open and slamming the door shut.

She sighed, pulling her own door open, snatching her wallet from the center console and locking the car. Stella glanced around before hurrying to catch up with her best friend who was already several paces in front of her. She didn't say anything as they walked into the Walmart, grabbed a box of brownie mix and a can of microwavable hot fudge, grabbing cartons of ice cream.

"I'm sorry." Bloom finally said as they went into check-out, pushing a semi-loaded cart. The store was almost empty, people preferring to do something other than shop on their Saturday-nights. The clerk gave them an annoyed look and began scanning their items. Stella nodded her head, but she still wasn't cool with Bloom getting so mad at her over Stella asking questions, they were friends. They should feel open to telling each other everything, but maybe they weren't as close as Stella once thought.

The clerk read off their total and Stella fished her debit card out of her wallet and scanned it on the small machine, signing her name and then grabbing their load and placing it in the cart with Bloom. She tried to ignore Bloom's defeated expression, maybe going to a sleepover after cleaning an entire day wasn't the best option but this was going to be their last sleepover for weeks.

Sure, they were going to get together to go shopping for the Christmas gala dresses, but that was it and they were even on a limited time for that day. They loaded their groceries into the car and both went to their seats. Stella placed the key in the ignition, fully prepared to start the car and plaster a fake smile on her face but Bloom stopped her. "I do like Sky." Bloom admitted quietly.

Stella sighed, it seemed she wasn't the only one getting her heart broken. "It's ok Bloom." She didn't wish this kind of scenario on anyone, wasn't it supposed to be that the guy and girl meet and love at first sight, nobody brought in them being rivals. Stella lowered her hand, dropping her keys into her lap, she felt like slamming her head on the steering wheel until Brandon's name and face disappeared from her thoughts.

"What do you mean 'it's ok?' I like my rival, nothing about that is ok." Bloom said, dropping her face into her hands.

Stella sighed, "I'm say that it's ok because you're not the only one starting to feel things other than hate for your rival." She admitted, and Bloom lifted her face up, shock evident in her expression. Admitting this felt like taking a weight off her shoulders and it wasn't a good thing that she was starting to feel things that she shouldn't. Whatever road they were on was not going to be the easiest road to travel by. They stayed silent for several minutes, each lost in thought, as Stella turned the car on and pulled out of the parking spot.

* * *

 **So much drama. So Bloom and Stella have admitted to each other that they are developing feelings for the respective rivals/crushes. And Flora and Helia, so adorable, their going to be the first couple to obviously get together, it was how it was in the original and how it is going to be now. The next couple will come in the next couple of chapters but it might take a while to sort through the Florelia drama before we can get to the other couples. Just saying that some chapters are going to be Flora-centric because this is her time. There will still be POV slots for the other characters as they began to develop feelings but again Flora's drama.**

 **Alright so read and review and I hope that you've enjoyed what I left for you, hint the lengthened chapter.**


End file.
